who was that crippled man?
by Wicketforever
Summary: It's been six years after a total break down caused House to retire from medicine. What will happen? Please and review
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why we're here?" Chase and Cameron stood just outside the apartment which belonged to their former boss as white flakes of snow insisted on falling upon their heads. It had been six years since House had retired from medicine and it had also been six years since anyone at the hospital had seen the crippled diagnostician.

The circumstances of his retirement had not been pleasant. It seemed as though after years of solving case after case while popping pill after pill the daily grind got to be too much for the older doctor and he snapped which lead to a complete and total melt down.

Rolling her eyes at this comment Cameron shot Chase an evil glare "You know why."

Chase couldn't ignore the truth to this comment. As hard as he tried the blonde Aussie couldn't ignore the fact that as annoying and abrasive as House could be the team had grown attached to the diagnostician like moths to a flame.

After knocking on the door, soft muffled voices could be heard from inside the apartment as the door opened to reveal a short gray haired woman in her mid sixties with the same familiar piercing blue eyes they had come to know to well.

"Can I help you?"

As familiar as the eyes were the smile was different. Their was something about this woman that made both Cameron and Chase feel at peace.

"Hi I'm Alison Cameron and this is Robert Chase we're looking for someone who used to live here."

At this comment, the woman furrowed her brow and shook her head "I'm afraid that's not possible, my son's been the only tenant here since they built this place nearly twelve years ago…."

Chase couldn't help but smirk as this was said as he shot Cameron a knowing glance. "Is your son by any chance…Gregory House?"

"Why yes…how did you know?"

Before this conversation could continue, a voice came from behind the doorway that could only be from one person.

"What the hell's going on out here?" As his eyes rested upon the faces of his two former minions turned colleagues House froze.

_Why are they here? Did Cuddy send them? Why do I care? I made it quite clear that I wanted nothing to do with that hospital after my….um the incident. I should just close the door on their faces and get it over with. That would solve everything….no it wouldn't and you know it. _

"We came to see you."

"So you have."

What happened next surprised everyone on the step but especially Chase. Without saying a word House limped, actually limped over to Chase and shook his hand then pulled Cameron over and repeated the gesture.

"Good seeing you two again."

(So, what do you think? I know I haven't written anything in awhile but here I am yet again. Let me know what you think. Have a great night. Sincerely, Wicket forever.)


	2. Inside the apartment

(Wow, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed chapter one. I wrote it on the spur of the moment last night and wasn't expecting such a response. Thank you truly, as a writer it means a lot to know that people are enjoying my work…and such a short chapter too. (ha ha) Anyway, enough chit chat here's chapter two. Enjoy!)

Surprisingly enough, after House shook both their hands Chase and Cameron didn't feel strange. They had known this man long enough to know when something wasn't right but this didn't feel that way at all.

"Its good to see you too House."

"Thank you Cameron, it's good to see you haven't lost your need for needy people. Chase here looks like he's about to faint."

"I do not."

"_Sure_."

From the top of the stairs House's mother smiled at the exchange. It had been a long time since her son had been around other people and it was a nice change. However, Blythe had a feeling that she needed to give the three of them space. So, as the smile on her face grew into a knowing glare, Blythe turned around and headed inside.

"It's getting cold out here, would you two like to come inside?"

Now, this surprised them. Chase and Cameron had never known House to be so polite and they especially had never known him to willingly invite anyone into his home…except Wilson that is. However, what was not surprising however, was how House caught on to their shock straight away.

"I know what your thinking. Did House just do what I think he did? The answer's yes but, if you two aren't interested that's cool. I just figured I'd ask, considering its twenty below out here and if we stay out here much longer our lips may all turn blue but then again…"

This was the House they knew. Up until this moment, Chase and Cameron had forgotten how much they had missed these ramblings which their former boss had lovingly called his trade mark time and time again. They always carried with them so much information you either wanted to know or tuned out and ignored as the ravings of a lunatic.

"Lead the way."

This time, House looked stunned but deciding to shake it off, the diagnostician nodded his head while heading inside. Once they stepped through the door and House closed it so that the air could no longer escape, the diagnostician made his way over to the couch while signaling Chase and Cameron to follow suit.

"Make yourselves at home."

After they got themselves situated, the conversation began…well, actually it was more like a game of twenty questions being bounced back and forth between the trio but then, what did you expect? House was first to get the ball tolling…

"So, why did you two decide it would be a good idea to drop in on me like this? Especially without a call or reservation first? There's too many people in this hotel as it is."

"It was a chance we were willing to take."

"Okay, I'll buy that…go on."

That's when an idea came to Chase as he interrupted Cameron before she could speak. It had been six years since they had last seen this man, why should they give him all the answers so quickly? Its not like he could fire them or anything.

"Nope, sorry House not going to happen. (pause) If you want the answers to our questions your going to have to work for it."

"Meaning?"

"Your going to have to answer our questions first."

A look of horror washed over Cameron's face as this was said. She had never known him to be so direct. If Alison didn't know better she would have sworn that Chase was trying to beat House at his own game but, what game was he playing? Weren't they just talking?

There was silence for several minutes after Chase had made his ultimatum clear. During which time, House sat motionless on the couch thinking over the possible responses he could give.

_You could always throw them out. Why do you keep giving that as a possibility? I told you its not going to happen. Sigh why is he doing this? Before I retired Chase and I were best buddies….yeah right….well, okay maybe not best buds but I thought there was a sort of respect between us. Now, he's playing hard ball? I'm the only one who can do that. This __**is**__ my apartment after all….wait a minute, this is his way of showing respect isn't it? By living up to my standards. That's brilliant Sherlock…sarcasm will get you know where brain. _

A sly smirk spread out across House's face at that moment as he tilted his head to the side and glared at Chase. This was going to be fun.

"Okay."

"What?"

"You've got questions, I've got answers… so, go ahead…ask."

And so, the interrogation process began.


	3. the interrogationbattle of the sexes

"Come on Chase, while we're young."

Unfazed by this comment, Chase furrowed his brow and thought to himself a moment. There were so many things he wanted to say to this man sitting before him. A part of him felt bad after not having a chance to say goodbye before House left the hospital but it was the last thing Chase would admit. Why add fuel to the fire by giving House something else to hang over his head? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Okay, let's start with an easy one…what have you been doing over the last six years?"

This question sent chills up House's spine. _That's what you consider an easy question?_ Normally, he would have said something sarcastic to take the pressure off and make it look like he didn't care but lately…things inside House's head had shifted some what and he was prepared to face the consequences. But was Chase?

"I…(how to begin? And what information did House want them knowing? Should he give them all the gory details? Or spare them a rant?) I've been busy."

"Doing what? Come on House you've got to give us more then that."

"Listen _doctor_, you came into my house and disrupted my life. I was doing just fine until you guys got here and I'll be just as fine after you leave now, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

This outburst was met with a shrug of the shoulders as Chase allowed himself to ease up on the reigns a bit. House was right, they _had _dropped by unannounced why shouldn't he be angry? Chase had no right to act the way he had and he knew it.

"I'm sorry go ahead."

Nodding his head in gratitude, House breathed in a sigh while tapping his cane on the floor. It had been a long time since he'd been willing to open up about his life but he never would have guessed it would be for Chase and Cameron.

"After I left Princeton Plainsboro, life went on the way it always had except for a few things…for starters, I had no one to yell at which totally messed up my routine…who could I get to do my bidding? Certainly not my mother she had too much on her plate as it is….."

There was nothing wrong with starting his explanation with a joke. After all how could House be House without adding some sarcasm and wit into the mix?

"…There's really not much to tell. I started teaching a class on diagnostics at Saint Sebastian's twice a week, my mother moved into the apartment across the hall from me to _keep an eye on things_ or so she says and that's pretty much it. Accept for one thing…(sigh) I'm pregnant."

Same old House, doing their best to contain themselves Chase and Cameron exchanged a glance before glancing back towards the diagnostician who now wore a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, does that answer your question?"

"Not quite."

"Oh?"

House knew what was coming he only hoped he was wrong. That's right, the great Gregory House was hoping for failure, hoping that what was said to him next would be anything but…

"Why teaching? I mean, your supposed to be retired and yet your still working, how does that make sense?"

Damn it. I was right. I hate being right. **Did I said that out loud? No, thankfully you didn't. Good.**

"Simple, I'm only semi retired. That, and the fact that no hospital administrator would hire me to run a department after…what happened."

House grimaced as images from the days leading up to his retirement flashed through his mind.

Getting up from the couch, House left the room without a word while Chase and Cameron could only stare blankly on. Once he was gone, Cameron turned towards Chase with a look of urgency covered her features.

"We shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"How can you ask that? Didn't you see the way he left the room? House is obviously dealing with something and the way your prodding is only making things worse for him now."

"Alison, you're the one who insisted we come here, remember? If anything this is your fault for dragging me a long with your plan."

"I wouldn't have if I had known what an ass you would be."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of clapping echoing from the kitchen. Looking over to see House leaning against the wall Chase and Cameron suddenly found themselves at a loss for words.

"We were just…we were um…"

"No, need to explain. I recognize a lovers spat when I see one. If anything it was quite entertaining."

As this was said, House returned to where he had sat upon the couch while arching an eye brow.

"Now, shall we continue with the questioning? Or do the two of you want to continue to fight? Personally, I'd prefer the second choice…its been a long time since I've witnessed a battle of the sexes."


	4. The break down

"So, where were we?"

"I was about to ask you another question."

"ah."

After cracking his knuckles, Chase thought to himself a moment before a smile covered his lips. This was his big chance to ask House anything he wanted without it being shot back in his face. _Wait a minute…why am I doing this? Since when have I become so greedy with power? (Pause) There is one thing I am of curious of though…_

"What happened House?"

"When?"

_Careful Chase…"_What I mean is, why did you retire?."

_Nice Save_

House cringed at the thought of rehashing the details of that event. What had he gotten himself into? _You had to answer the damn door didn't you? Shut Up, the door was open…_

It took every once of stamina he had left to remain calm while looking Chase square in the eye. There were so many things he could have said in response to this question but the easiest answer seemed to be…

"You know why. Chase, everyone in that hospital knows why I left."

"Only through rumors and gossip from the nurses and you know how they loved to stretch the truth especially concerning the medical staff."

A smirk came to House's lips as an idea came to his mind.

"Why don't you tell me what you've heard and I'll either confirm it or deny it. Does that sound fair?"

Chase was surprised by House's tact but then again if he were in his position he would probably do the same thing. Its one thing to air out your dirty laundry in front of family and friends but it was another thing entirely to be forced into it by your former employees. This was a mistake. Before Chase could apologize and suggest that they forget the whole thing Cameron spoke up.

"People have said a lot of things."

"such as?."

"…anything from had a mental break down to getting a hooker pregnant."

House chuckled at the later of the two choices. No matter what rumor was going around about him the hooker pregnancy always seemed to pop up as one of the guesses people had. There was an heir of sadness in his eyes then as a realization came to him.

_They were your colleagues at one time . Don't you think they deserve to know the truth? No, but I don't really have a choice now do I?_

"Surprisingly enough, one of those suggestions is true."

"Which one? Please don't tell me it's the second…"

"No…its not."

_Would that have been so terrible?_

Fortunately, they were both quick to catch on to what House was saying. _He had had a mental break down. _After sighing to themselves, Chase and Cameron waited for their former boss to begin to tell his story.

"This is not a long story so I wouldn't start making popcorn anytime soon. Unless you want to eat it on the way home…(sigh) To save some time, I'll give you the reader's digest condensed version…in truth, what happened is this, after the bus crash, amber's death and the numerous suicide attempts I had tried in the past decade my brain had had enough and decided to check out for while…It started off as nothing, a few moments of memory loss here and there, a black out every once and a while but then something happened that made my decision to retire the easiest one I've ever made. Simply said, I screwed up a case which…cost a man his life and a doctor his career."

At the end of this explanation Chase and Cameron were on the edge of their seats in anticipation for the next detail. When it never came, they exchanged a glance while sitting back against the soft upholstery of their chairs. The only thing Chase could think about was how difficult that must have been for House to explain just then. After all, the man valued his privacy more then anything in the world even his intellect for medicine.

Before either of them could respond to what had been said, House regained his composure while lifting himself up off the couch with help from his cane.

"You both need to leave."

Nodding their heads in understanding, Chase and Cameron headed for the door but as they walked out into the cold winter's night they were called back temporarily by House who stood in the doorway watching them from a far.

"Night."

Unfortunately, House had closed the door before they could respond with a very honest and hopeful farewell.

"Good Night House, I'm sure we'll meet again."


	5. the next day: in the cafeteria

The next day Chase and Cameron were sitting in the cafeteria while discussing the previous night's events with Foreman. The neurologist had been interested to hear what his colleagues had had to say after all, he had been on the same team as them at one point in time.

"I don't buy it."

"What?"

"You say you had a nice quiet chat with House last night and then just went home?"

"Yeah, so?"

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Foreman crossed his arms over chest while continuing to stare at his colleagues skeptically.

"He wasn't sarcastic at all? No abrasive remarks? He didn't tell you to get the hell out of his apartment as soon as he saw your faces?"

"No., actually he was quite polite."

"That's not exactly true, Remember what he said about you still needing needy people?"

"Apart from that he _was _civil. Which is shocking considering you brow beat him into answering your question."

"Sounds like any run in with House. Complete wit, sarcasm and all the pride you can swallow.."

Before this conversation could continue, Wilson walked over to the table looking as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Good morning , all."

"Doctor Wilson, are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I've was up all night with one of my patients, Mrs. Kline. Apparently, she's a huge Mash fan and she insisted I watch an eight hour marathon with her. If I never hear the sound of chopper blades again I'll be a happy man…but enough about that, what are we talking about?"

Chase and Cameron exchanged a glance before going into details about their encounter with a certain cranky diagnostician they had all come to know quite well.

"There's something you should know."

"Well, go ahead. But I better warn you, I might fall asleep before you finish talking."

_One can only hope._

"We, went to see House last night."

Unfortunately, Wilson didn't fall asleep after they had finished talking. Instead, he sat upright in the chair he was now sitting in while shooting his colleagues a questioning glare.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we wanted to see how he was doing."

"You could have just called him. It would have been a lot easier. Granted he wouldn't have picked up the phone but…"

Foreman couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted to do was to eat his breakfast in peace while having an interesting conversation with his friends and Wilson was ruining his fun.

"Shut Up!"

The neurologist didn't blame Chase, Cameron and Wilson for looking at him like he had grown two heads. If anything, the silence that consumed the four doctors sitting at the table was a nice change from hearing doctor James Wilson shoot his mouth off about House.

"Doctor Wilson allow me to be blunt. I don't know what has gotten into you but I'd appreciate it if you could please let Chase and Cameron finish what they were saying…without interruption so I can hear myself think."

After the shock of Foreman's outburst had worn off, Wilson nodded his head while regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry…Cameron, how was he?"

"Surprisingly cordial. He invited us inside after his mother answered the door and…"

"His mother answered the door?"

"Yes."

House had told Wilson his mother had been thinking about moving to New Jersey a few years back. James had thought it was a good idea at the time but he never thought she would actually go through with it. It was common knowledge that the House's had never been a close family but that was before…John House died. The man who had been the bane of young Greg's existence since the day he was born.

"She must be living with him now."

"Not exactly. According to House, Blythe moved into the apartment across the hall a few years back to um…keep an eye on things."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Furrowing his brow at what Wilson had said, Chase cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves. The Australian surgeon knew what had to be done he just didn't know if he could do it.

"There's something else…he told us."

"Which was?"

Cameron nudged her boyfriend under the table as an attempt to stop him from making a terrible mistake. Thankfully, Chase got the message loud and clear.

"As we were leaving he said and I quote, "thanks for dropping by, now get the hell out of here."

Hearing this brought a smirk to Wilson's face as he continued to drink his coffee in peace.


	6. a phone call

In the midst of this conversation, Wilson's pager went off distracting the oncologist from any further conversation about House. After he excused himself and left the table Chase, Cameron and Foreman were left alone to contemplate what had just transpired.

"You were about to tell him weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. There are some things that just aren't in our power to tell."

Foreman arched an eye brow while witnessing the exchange between his friends. The neurologist let his mind drift back to a time six years ago a few days before House retired. Never before had he seen a man so vulnerable as his boss had been during that time. It was as if Jake Appleton's death had sucked all the life force right our of the diagnostician leaving only a shell of a man.

Suddenly, the neurologist was brought out of his thoughts by the question Chase had asked.

"I agree with you Cameron but, how could Wilson possibly not know?"

"Simple. He wasn't there."

At this comment, all eyes glanced towards Cuddy who had joined the group after over hearing the conversation from a near by table.

"Doctor Cuddy we were just…"

"I know perfectly well what you were talking about and if you don't mind I have something to add to this conversation."

After having a seat at the table, Cuddy glanced upon the faces of her employees and friends before forming the words. The dean of medicine wished there was an easier way around this but if they were so intent on talking about it then she knew she had no choice.

"The reason Wilson never knew about House's retirement is because he was on a mandatory vacation which I made him take. The man had been under a lot of stress and a vacation seemed the only logical thing to do. Being the dean of medicine I have to make sure that my doctors don't crack under the pressure of saving lives."

There was an heir of sadness about this statement as Cuddy sat back in her chair and tried to hide the pain behind her eyes. In truth, Lisa felt guilty for what happened to House. After all, she was the one who had insisted he take the case in the first place despite his every attempt to get out of it. If she had known losing it would cause a spiral of events which would lead to his retirement Lisa never would have been so persistent.

Chase, Cameron and Foreman could tell that this conversation was upsetting Cuddy and they did their best to console her.

"Cuddy, it wasn't your fault House quit."

"Yeah? How do you figure that? I'm the one who made him take that damn case in the first place…"

"…and it wasn't House's fault the guy died. If anything House gave Jake three weeks more he never would have had under anyone else's care."

As this was said Cuddy smirked to herself. Even after all these years there was still respect between these three and their former boss and crippled man of medicine. Then the smirk dissipated and a look of pure disappointment washed over her face.

"Why didn't you tell _him_ that?"

Chase cringed at this comment. He knew that this comment had been coming but he never realized how much it would hurt to hear.

"I never got the chance."

"Right."

Suddenly as if by sheer coincidence Chase, Cameron and Foreman's pagers went off distracting the trio from the current discussion. Causing them to run off towards the rear exit of the cafeteria.

With the three of them gone it suddenly occurred to Cuddy that she was the only one left in the cafeteria. _Funny, I could have sworn this room was full when I came in._

Choosing not to give it another thought, the dean of medicine got up from the table, bussed her tray and headed back through the main entrance of the cafeteria and over to her office.

************************************************************

Once inside, Lisa decided to make herself comfortable behind the desk while finishing up some over due paperwork. However, every time she glanced over a form or meaningless requisition for tongue depressors or referral requests her mind began to drift…….She could imagine what House would say if he caught her daydreaming instead of doing her job.

_He'd probably give me a standing ovation and then comment on a specific part of my anatomy. I of course would act completely caught off guard and demand that he go to the clinic._

During the past six years, Cuddy had missed their banter. There was a kind of rhythm and comfort to it that she hadn't felt with anyone else since then.

Suddenly, the sound of the ringing telephone brought the dean of medicine out of her thoughts with such a jolt that she nearly fell out of her chair.

Glancing over at the caller id, the name and number did nothing to calm her nerves. On the tiny screen there was a very familiar name…Greg House.

_Why would he be calling me now?_

"Hello?"

"Doctor Cuddy…it uh, its been a long time."

"Too Long House."

If he had been standing in her office instead of on the phone, Cuddy would have chosen that moment to give House a hug but seeing as she could only hear his voice, Lisa would just have to make due with what she had.

"How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine."

Well this was getting off to a great start. It had been six years since they had last spoken to each other and what are they doing now? Speaking in one to three word sentences instead of the usual rant. Time changes a lot.

"Listen, I'd love to sit around all day and chew the fat but I don't have a lot of time….(sigh) I need a favor."

"Okay."

There was a soft chuckle on the line as House smirked to himself. Nothing changed with Cuddy. He always could wrap her around his little finger but now wasn't the time for a walk down memory lane.

"Don't you at least want to hear what the favor is before agreeing?"

"Good point."

_That's my girl. "_Alright here's the deal. Do you have any jobs available for a nearly sixty nearly crazy diagnostician whose looking for a change of pace?"

Now it was Cuddy's turn to smirk. This comment had come as a shock but she wasn't about to let her former head of diagnostics in on that fact.

"Are…are you sure your ready to run a department again?"

"God, no. (pause) I was thinking more a long the lines of teaching."

(So, what do you think? As always any comments and reviews are appreciated.)


	7. a phone call part 2

"Teaching?"

"Yes."

"Teaching."

"Well, don't say it like it's a disease."

A smirk spread out across Cuddy's lips at that moment. She never realized how much she had missed the diagnostician's dry sense of humor until now.

"I'm sorry. I just never expected you to want to do something like that."

The next few words out of House's mouth came as a mere whisper over the line. "People change."

Cuddy knew exactly what he was referring to and decided not to push it. The dean of medicine was just happy he was speaking to her at all but it was the last thing she would admit out loud.

" I see your point."

"Good."

Cuddy thought she would take the time to tease her friend a little. It felt good to be getting back in to the familiar rhythm that had been only common to them.

"But wait, what subject could you possibly be qualified to teach?"

And House knew exactly what she was doing and caught on straight away.

"Well, seeing as I am a brilliant diagnostician with a history of teaching my minions how to solve the coolest medical mysteries what do you think?"

His sarcastic charm could be seeping through the telephone receiver but underneath that layer of ego appeared to be the voice of a man eager to get back in the game, or at least back to something some what normal

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank You. Now on to more important business…what are you wearing?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that afternoon, Cuddy walked through the hallways of the hospital thinking about the conversation she had had just a few short hours before.

Even though she was thrilled to have House come back to the hospital the conditions of the agreement made her heart ache.

His unwillingness to be put back in charge of a department was understandable especially after his melt down six years earlier but then again, how long could he hold himself back? Then a thought suddenly struck her mind, House wasn't holding himself back. If anything, maybe teaching a class on diagnostics was a good thing. At least he's coming back in some capacity…but it won't be the same.

"Something on your mind Cuddy?"

Looking up to face Chase who had been glaring at her for sometime the dean of medicine signaled for the blonde Aussie doctor to follow her into the office making sure they wouldn't be over heard by anyone else, especially the nursing staff.

A few minutes later after he had been briefed on the latest concerning House Chase nodded his head in recognition while shooting Cuddy a curious glance.

"So, he's really coming back?"

"Well, yes and no. He's coming back to the hospital but not as a department head."

"Then what is he going to do?"

"Teach. A class on diagnostics three times a week."

This explanation made sense but there was something about it that just didn't feel right to Chase. In all the years he had known House, the man had been there everyday, playing the role of mad scientist while solving the latest medical mysteries that no one else could solve. Now, it appeared that the tables had turned and House had chosen to live by the old adage, those who can do, those who can't teach and this thought saddened Chase to no avail.

"Well, if that's what he thinks is right."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Wait a minute, three times a week?"

"That's right. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. As part of the agreement he asked for Tuesday and Thursday off."

"Why?"

Cuddy knew perfectly well why but wouldn't divulge that information. Besides it was really none of Chase's business.

"He didn't say."

Chase could tell Cuddy was lying but rather then push the subject anymore then necessary he decided to let the subject drop while heading for the door.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events. Does Wilson know what's going on?"

"No."

"He's going to find out eventually."

"I know."


	8. The first class

On the day of House's return to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the diagnostician stood starring at himself in the mirror, freshly shaved wearing a pair of jeans and a sports jacket while busying himself with tying a tie around his neck.

_What the hell am I doing? _

Giving up with the endeavor, House threw the tie across the room not caring where it landed when it fell. Looking over at the clock a sigh escaped his lips as the diagnostician rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Damn_

As he headed towards the door, he was surprised to find it start to open to reveal Blythe standing in the doorway with a huge grin covering her face while embracing her son in a hug.

"Well, this is the big day. How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine once I get the hell out of here."

Nodding her head in understanding, Blythe released her grasp and let her son pass through the door while maintaining eye contact with him up until reaching the car.

"I'll be here when you get back."

"I know mom."

"Play nice with other kids."

"Right mom."

"Greg…"

The urgency in his mother's voice was enough to make House stop dead in his tracks and turn around to meet her gaze.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Cuddy paced back and forth across the main lobby of the hospital waiting for House to show up. It wasn't unlike him to be late but after six years of retirement she had hoped he had dropped some of those familiar bad habits but then, old habits die hard. Thankfully, Cuddy's worry was for not because within minutes of her pacing, the dean of medicine spotted House limping through the door.

"Your on time."

"Is that a surprise to you?"

"Well, yeah actually…"

"Get used to it boss lady, I've turned over a new leaf."

Rolling her eyes at this comment Cuddy took a moment to notice the appearance of the man standing before her. It appeared that retirement had been kind to House. Apart from a few gray hairs being dropped from his head he looked about the same except for one thing his eyes. Those eyes that had been filled with a piercing blue spark at one time were now, a gray hazy shadow of what they had once been.

"Care to escort me over to the lecture hall?"

"You know where it is."

"Yeah, but what if I get lost? You wouldn't want an unhinged doctor wandering your hospital unsupervised would you?"

"Well, when you put it like that how can I refuse?"

As they walked down the hall towards the lecture hall there was a comfortable silence between the two that came as a nice change of pace. Reaching the door, House hesitated a little and Cuddy squeezed his shoulder lightly in reassurance.

The room was filled with eager, young medical students many of them looking as though they'd never been to medical school. After shooting Cuddy a knowing glare, House waited for her to leave before addressing the awaiting group of students seated in the chairs before him.

House stepped slowly down the three steps leading over to the table and blackboard located in the center of the room before addressing them and he could hear the whispers with every move he made.

"Good morning."

As this was said, everyone turned to face their professor while sitting straight up in their seats. It had been a long time since House had been able to bring a conversation to a halt and he was loving every minute of it.

"My name is Doctor Gregory House and this is diagnostics 101. Now, before we get started I want to make a few things perfectly clear. This is not a class where all you have to do is show up and you pass with flying colors. You have to actually work. Understood?"

As he looked around the room shooting his students a serious yet mysterious glare House was glad to see that everyone seemed to be paying attention to what was being said.

"Good, now I am not your typical professor. I hate grading papers and I hate giving written tests, those to me are not a sufficient way of evaluating a doctor's skill. The best way in my opinion is to give the students in my class an actual case to solve."

As this was said, among the sea of students a young female raised her hand and stood so she could be seen.

"But, we haven't learned anything about diagnostics yet. How can we possibly solve a case without any medical knowledge?"

"What's your name?"

"April Robins."

"Well, April that's an excellent question. Does anyone know the answer?"

Then another hand shot up and a male voice spoke out.

"You can't."

"That's right. You can't and that was your first test.(pause) I wanted to see who could handle being put on the spot when necessary and you all did exactly what I knew you would."

That's when April spoke up again only this time her voice was filled with annoyance.

"So, your saying as doctors we need to learn how to not freak out when under pressure?"

"Yes, but more importantly as doctors you need to remember to act human. The files that you'll get may be medical cases but those cases are attached to living breathing people just like you and me. (Pause) Through out this semester you'll be learning a lot of medical stuff but its never to early to become aware of the Hippocratic oath is everyone aware of what it says?"

_First do no harm_

"Very good. Let's take a break."

***********************************************************

After a short break which lasted about ten minutes the class settled back into their seats and House was ready to teach. He had formulated a simple mode of operation during the time he had taught at Saint Sebastian and he knew work just as well at Princeton Plainsboro.

From where he sat behind the table a smirk spread out across House's lips as he twirled his cane and waited for the room to become silence once more.

He spoke slowly and with each word the diagnostician let his mind wander…

"Diagnostic medicine is more of an art then a science. What needs to be done to solve the case varies from week to week but in general these are the few key things you need to remember. First and foremost, remember to get an accurate history when dealing with a patient. If you don't get it directly then there is always the option of breaking into the patient's house. You'll find that this is the most sufficient way of finding out what a patient is hiding which may lead to making an accurate diagnosis in the long run. Secondly, do not back down. When working on a diagnostic team, if you think your prognosis is right go for it no matter what your colleagues think. If you make a mistake big deal, the patient Is no worse off then he or she already was but if your right then you've just saved a life and you have the right to gloat if you so choose. Finally, the third and most important thing you need to remember as a diagnostician hell, as a human being is this…every body lies."

Looking up at the clock, House noticed it was fifteen minutes passed the hour which meant class was over for the day and he was thrilled.

"We'll finish here and start back up again on Wednesday. Class dismissed."

*************************************************************

House was still in the lecture hall several hours later fiddling around on the piano that had been left standing in the back of the room. He had been so engrossed in the music that he hadn't even noticed Cuddy come and sit beside him on the bench.

"How was class today?"

House answered while continuing to play softly underneath their conversation.

"I had no idea how boring it is listening to myself talk. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in the middle of it."

"You know, you don't have to do this. There's always the option of…"

"Of what? Running a department? Not yet. Its too soon."

_Yeah, six years too soon._

"Fine. Want to get something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

As they headed for the door, Cuddy stopped in mid step and turned to look at House who nearly tripped over her from behind.

"You do realize I'm a cripple right?"

"I don't care I need to ask you something important. (Pause) If a case comes in that neither I nor the new diagnostics team can solve will you be available for a consult?"

House knew where this was going and he didn't appreciate it at all. Of all the times Cuddy could choose not to listen to him she had to do it now? On his first day back?

"Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Just answer the question."

Sighing to himself, House looked down at the ground a moment while tapping his cane several times on the ground before coming to a conclusion.

As he began to speak, Cuddy spoke as well both completely taken back by the answer the other had just given.

"I'll double your salary."

"Yes."

Once the shock of what he'd heard had worn off, House shot Cuddy a playful grin.

"Oh, well played sir."


	9. a confrontation

A half an hour later, Foreman looked up from his desk to find his former boss and mentor leaning against the door frame of the office with his cane slung over one arm while shooting the neurologist a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

At this comment, House shrugged while entering the room. It had been a long time since he had been inside his old stomping grounds and for some reason it felt exactly the same, as though nothing had changed in the past six years.

"I wanted to see who Cuddy got to take my place around here."

"Are you surprised?"

"Nope."

At this point in the conversation, Foreman took the time to examine the man before him. House appeared to be the same physically apart from a few gray hairs protruding from his head but his demeanor had changed. Foreman couldn't identify what it was but something had definitely shifted…

"The power tastes so sweet doesn't it?"

"What?"

"I saw it the moment I walked through the door…You like being in charge, you like having people working under you whose only option is to do what you say or else they lose their jobs. I know, I used to be there remember?"

"Yeah, and you made it look oh so easy."

At this comment, House's face took on a rather melancholy expression as the diagnostician sat back in his chair and thought to himself before replying

"I tried my best."

A smirk spread out across Foreman's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair as the conversation continued…

"So, how's retirement treating you?"

"Fine."

"Very convincing."

Even though it annoyed him how coy Foreman was being House decided to level with the neurologist. Besides, he had learned from the best. However, before he could respond to this comment he was interrupted by

"I here Cuddy offered you your job back."

"She did."

"And…?"

"And I'm considering it."

Nodding his head at this comment, Foreman decided to let the subject drop, even though he was curious he could tell House wasn't going to share anymore.

"Well, I got to go. "

House headed for the door but not without Foreman watching his every move from the desk. When he reached the door, the diagnostician suddenly stopped in mid step to turn towards his former employee once again

"You've done well for yourself doctor…"

"Thanks."

"…Don't screw it up."

*************************************************************

After he left the diagnostics department House headed for the elevator, with Cuddy's offer swimming through his head, the diagnostician decided he would head home to think . As he walked over to his car, House got the sense that he was being watched.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me leave?"

Once the words had left his lips, there was no taking them back. House knew why his best friend was there, he only hoped that once the conversation started neither of them would say something they would regret.

The next few words out of Wilson's voice was filled with hurt and distress. It was very rare for the oncologist to appear vulnerable in front of his friend but there was no other way.

"How did you know it was me?"

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House crossed his arms over chest while making himself perfectly clear.

"Because I know how you operate…I've been back at work for twenty four hours and you haven't come to see me once which I can only assume means that I did something to piss you off…Though I can't imagine what it is seeing as how we haven't spoken in six years."

When Wilson didn't speak after this was said, House had had enough. The diagnostician had enough on his mind without having to deal with this crap.

"Oh my. Could it be the great James Wilson, boy wonder oncologist has absolutely no platitudes to share? What's the matter Jimmy cat got your tongue?"

Finally that's when Wilson broke the silence and sighed to himself out loud.

"Why are you here?"

"why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"Since when?"

Wilson knew that question was justified. After all, he hadn't exactly been in contact with House after it happened up until now. It wasn't due to lack of trying, but every time Wilson even thought about picking up the phone or driving over to the apartment the decision was clear, he couldn't go there.

"You could have told me what happened."

"What did you expect me to do? Call you up and beg you to come back to Princeton just so you could see what a mess I'd made of things? You were on vacation from everything, including me. I couldn't spoil that for you."

"It was a medical conference…"

That's when House lost. Why was Wilson making this so hard? Why was he lying to himself?

"Alright fine, Wilson if that's what you want to believe have at it…I just want to know one little thing…why now?"

"What?"

"Why, after six years have you suddenly decided to take an interest in my well being? Why should it matter to you now?"

Wilson decided the only way around this confrontation was to tell House the truth as corny as it may sound.

"Because…I'm sorry."

Hearing this sent chills down House's spine as he nodded his head in recognition to this comment and mounted his bike.

"Yeah, me too."

As this was said, the diagnostician, started the engine, let it rev up for a few seconds then drove out of the parking lot leaving Wilson alone to stare at the empty space.


	10. yes? or no?

_It had been three weeks since Cuddy had offered House his job back and yet nothing had changed. The diagnostician would come in just in time to teach his class then when school was no longer in session he would simply head home without saying a word to anyone. _

_Cuddy wasn't upset nor was she surprised. The dean of medicine knew it had been a blessing to have House back at the hospital at all but still, how long would she have to wait to get an answer from him? How hard of a decision could this be? Then, a thought struck her. What if this was his way of telling her indirectly? What if he head already made up his mind?_

"_House doesn't want the job."_

_Even though this was a definite possibility Cuddy decided to ignore the warning signs being sent to her and headed over to the lecture hall to find the answers she was looking for._

_*************************************************************_

_Meanwhile, in a now empty lecture hall, House sat at the piano, tracing his fingers a long the keys while continuing to think. He was grateful for the solitude of the room, at a time like this, at a time of cross roads in his life the more silence the better. Yet, somewhere in the vast caverns of his mind, House's subconscious reared its ugly head._

_What are you so afraid of? Nothing. Right. That's why you haven't decided to accept Cuddy's offer or not. Face it. Your not fooling anyone. We all know what's going on. We? what are you talking about? Your making less sense then usual. That may be true but, I'm not the one whose talking to himself._

This was something House hated. Ever since the incident the diagnostician couldn't get the voices in his head to stop spoon feeding him the truth.

"What are you still doing here? Class got out hours ago." Looking up to see Cuddy standing at the top of the stairs, shooting him a glare that meant 'we need to talk' House sighed to himself while gesturing for Lisa to come join him at the piano.

"I know why you're here."

"We need to talk."

"Obviously."

As she walked towards him, Cuddy could tell something was on House's mind she only hoped it was the same thing that was on hers. The dean of medicine decided she would start slow as she had a seat next to House and began…

"Its been three weeks…"

"It has."

"I need an answer."

"You do."

The way House answered her questions in two word phrases was beginning to get to Cuddy. Lisa had known this man for a long time but she had never seen House act so…so, passive yet cooperative. Why was he doing this? Had six years changed him that much? Before Cuddy could voice her concern she was interrupted by the sound of wood to concrete as House threw his cane to the ground and got to his feet.

"Its been six years…"

"I know."

"If the same thing happens again."

"It won't."

That's when House shot Cuddy a glare. Not one of hate and loathing but of concern and insecurity which was only masked by that very familiar far off gaze.

"How do you know?"

In truth, Cuddy didn't know. She only hoped and hope can be a very valuable tool when used to one's advantage.

"Because…I know you."

Hearing this came as a shock to House. He didn't even know himself anymore how could Cuddy be so sure? How could she see through him like this?

_She always could before._

"Right."

Cuddy placed a comforting hand over House's hand which the diagnostician pretended not to notice while turning around to pick up his cane.

"House."

"What?"

"Your doing the right thing."

"(sigh) At least one of us is sure."

As this was said, House limped towards the door while Cuddy watched from the piano. When he reached the handle the diagnostician turned to face the dean of medicine while wearing his signature smirk.

"Doctor Cuddy?"

"Yes, Doctor House?"

"Tomorrow…wear something filmy."

(So, what does everyone think? As always your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you sincerely and there will be more to come soon.)


	11. old dognew tricks

As he drove home from the hospital that after noon, all House could think about was Wilson. He knew the oncologist would have been there six years ago if he could have been and there was no reason to still be arguing about it now. So why were they? House knew what had to be done so, after pulling into the driveway and turning off the ignition, the diagnostician pulled out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

************************************************************

Meanwhile, Wilson had just returned to his office after visiting one of his more terminal cancer patients and he was in no mood for human contact. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing from his pocket diverted him from his current thoughts while glancing down at the caller id. House. Why was he calling?

"What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Sunshine."

"House, I'm busy. Can you get to why you called so I can hang up?"

House wasn't surprised by his friend's bitterness. In fact, it was understandable considering how things were between them now.

"Look, I didn't call to harass you. For once that's not the reason so, hear me out alright?"

"Fine."

Choosing to ignore the annoyance in Wilson's voice for the moment, House continued his train of thought.

"(Sigh) Cuddy offered me my old job back and I've accepted it. (Pause) So, since we're going to be working under the same roof again I wanted to make nice with my best buddy. What do you say?"

Wilson knew this was House's way of apologizing which made Wilson feel even guiltier then before. However, the oncologist decided to keep that information to himself so as to not ruin this breakthrough with the man on the line.

"Alright, lets make nice."

"Good."

"But not before you tell me the truth about what happened."

House sighed to himself. Damn. Wilson wasn't going to make this easy was he? Still, House knew he owed him that much but, how could he not already know?

"You haven't heard it already from one of the nurses?"

"I thought I'd go right to the source. Besides, the nurses tend to lie."

"So do I."

At this both men couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this comment. It seemed they had had similar conversations numerous times and yet here they were again, repeating the pattern.

"House stop deflecting."

"Fair enough. (Pause) There's really not much to tell. After losing my third patient in a week to some undiagnosed killer, I couldn't take it anymore and my mind checked out."

Wilson hadn't expected House to just come right with it like that. Especially not in such a calm manner.

"That's it?"

"You were expecting more? What's the matter? The truth not good enough for you?"

"No…it's just. It just seems like there should be more to it then that."

"Don't push it Jimmy."

From the tone in House's voice, Wilson could tell there was something more to the story but decided to let it drop for now.

"Okay. See you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Can't. Tomorrow's Thursday. How bout Friday?"

"What's going on Tomorrow?"

At this question House froze. Cuddy was the only one he had told about this because he knew he could trust her. Could he trust Wilson? The diagnostician had never doubted that before but now he wasn't so sure.

_He's going to find out sooner or later. I know._

"Business Meeting."

This wasn't completely false but then it wasn't completely true either. However, it was the only thing House could think of that would make Wilson stop asking questions…and it worked like a charm.

"huh, okay see you on Friday then."

"Right, you bring the food and I'll bring my fork."

*************************************************************

That night as House was preparing dinner, a knock at the door diverted the master chef from his work for the time being while limping over to answer it.

"Dr Eric Foreman, we meet again."

"I got your page."

"I can see that…come on in."

Leading the way inside the small yet spacious apartment, House headed back towards the kitchen while Foreman made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You want a beer?"

"Thanks."

As Foreman accepted the beer, the neurologist noticed the water House held firmly in his hand.

"Your not drinking?"

"Not anymore."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Foreman held his gaze upon House's grip momentarily before deciding to drop the matter entirely.

"So, I hear you've decided to come back to the diagnostics department."

"Yes, which is exactly why you're here."

"Alright."

"(Sigh) How would you like to be my second in command?"

Foreman took a moment to think about the offer he had just been given.

As much as he would like to take the job the neurologist was curious about House's motives. Why was he doing this?

"Meaning we'd both be in charge of the department? Working as partners?"

"Exactly."

"But why? This isn't like you. The House I know would never willingly share the power of being in charge."

Foreman's question was justified. There was absolutely no reason, under normal circumstances why House would have made such a suggestion but he had been out of the game for awhile.

"Think of it as teaching an old dog new tricks."


	12. Ashes to Ashes

The next morning House woke up, stretched and looked over at the calendar which had been conveniently placed upon his bedside table. Thursday again. It never fails, just when things are looking as though they are being brought back to normal, some higher power sends you a reminder of what still needs to be done. _Damn you, Karma. What dud I do to deserve this?_

This thought in mind, House limped over to the closet in search for something suitable to wear for this occasion. Deciding on the same thing he wore last week, the crippled man got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. As he limped down the hall, House could hear the faint sound of music which meant that his mother had arrived and was now seated at the piano greeting the day with song.

Despite any feeble attempt to stop himself, House started singing along with the melody under his breath while finally finding himself in the kitchen.

*************************************************************

Moments later, the music stopped and Blythe met her son in the kitchen.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No."

This wasn't surprising to Blythe. She knew these weekly appointments were not Greg's favorite thing but what could be done? They were mandatory.

They are in silence, both parties contemplating about the day's events. The Houses had never been a religious family. In fact, John House had always told his son that if he believed in faith then he would be cut off from the blood line. An empty threat certainly but House had always taken it seriously up until now.

"Sorry Dad."

This comment had been said under his breath so as to not disturb his mother's peace of mind.

"What'd you say Greg?"

"I said…I should get going."

"Right."

As he limped towards the door, House could feel his mother's piercing gaze watching from a far.

"I won't be out late."

"Greg."

"I'll send Father Crane, your regards."

"_Greg."_

Hearing his name called for the second time in thirty seconds, House turned towards his mother and accepted her warm embrace.

"Your doing the right thing."

"Yeah, so they tell me."

*************************************************************

After leaving the apartment, House had only been driving for a short time when he came upon a small church with a sign sitting in the front lawn that read:

Welcome to Saint Mathis. Peace Be with you.

Today's schedule: Prayer Group with Father Crane

(So what do you think? As always your reviews are sincerely appreciated. More to come soon.)


	13. Ashes to Ashes part 2

_Once inside the church, House looked around at his surroundings. The large hall was empty except for a few people sitting in a circle located in the center of the room as well as a woman softly playing piano a few feet away from the group. Limping over to her, the diagnostician tried to his best not to disturb such a lovely performance while truly enjoying every note that was played. When the song ended and the woman turned around she was surprised to find she had audience._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_I was just admiring your song, its beautiful. Who taught you how to play?"_

"_Oh, just a guy I knew a long time ago."_

_This being said, the two embraced in a friendly hug while taking a moment to catch up on things._

"_Its good to see you Greg."_

"_You too Rose. How's the family?"_

"_Good. Jennifer aced her history exam and Robert's graduating in the fall."_

_House couldn't help but smirk at this comment. Even when they were kids, Rose was always so focused on academics and her education. No wonder she became a teacher._

"_Sound like their both a chip off the old block."_

"_I guess so. (Pause) How's your mother? I notice she didn't come with you this week."_

"_I told her to stay home. There's no need to remind my mother of what she already knows."_

"_True."_

_This being said, the two made their way over to the group of chairs which were soon occupied to there fullest capacity. _

_As Father Crane greeted the group like a leader to his followers, House started to feel anxious. No matter how many times he came to these meetings, that feeling never changed. Then the priest said something that changed the tone completely._

"_I realize for some of you this could be seen as an awkward situation but, try to relax. These groups are supposed to be helpful for anyone in need of prayer."_

_That's when House spoke up. The emotionally wounded man had come here for answers not platitudes. How could Father Crane be so sure prayer would help anyway?_

"_What about for those people here who have completely lost their faith. (Pause) Not just in god but in all higher power? What do you say to them rev?"_

_Even though the words indicated anger, the emotion behind these words was simply grief, honest and open mourning that was witnessed by all members of the group with a heavy heart and caring eye. They had been curious about the man with the cane ever since his first visit to Saint Maris three weeks ago. He never said much to anyone apart from Rose up until now. So why the change?_

_Father Crane had been wondering the same thing, but he knew better then to make his curiosity be known._

"_(Sigh) That is a difficult question to answer. Faith is a very fragile and precious thing that must be cherished. Whether you believe in a higher power as you call it or not, doesn't matter as much as whether or not you believe in yourself."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't you see? The higher power must come from within before it can be seen in your life. (Pause) If I may be so bold sir…what was it that made you lose your faith?"_

_At this question House froze. He usually didn't mind talking about himself but that was before…something changed. Then, like clock work, his sub-conscious spoke up once again._

_You knew this was coming. Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? What? Did you think you could avoid me forever? No, but I was beginning to revel in the quite of a some what peaceful mind. Hate to break it to you pal but I'm here to stay….Now, answer the good father's question. What makes him so good? Well, for starters he's taking an interest in what you have to say. Got to give him credit for that. True. Your damn right its true. Answer the damn question!_

House knew he couldn't hide from the past anymore. Besides, if he couldn't open up and let his inner demons go how could he possibly move on with his life?

_You've already taken action by going back to work. Think of this group as the final step towards returning to normal. Or at least as normal as anything is with you._

"It started six years ago…"

*************************************************************

When House finished his story the diagnostician sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hand. It had taken all of the strength he had left in his being to keep going with his explanation. Why had it taken him so long to say those things out loud?

After hearing the story Father Crane found himself now with a better understanding of the man who sat before him. A man, better yet a brilliant doctor who lost himself mentally after a sequence of events left him as a shell of his former self.

"Did that help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

This explanation was understandable. Father Crane had met many people who had lost their faith and were now looking for a way back. However, in Doctor House's case he knew the only person with the answer to his problem would be the man himself.

"May I make a suggestion?"

House nodded his head in agreement while trying to maintain composure and gazing down at the floor.

"Go Home. Get some rest. Spend sometime with your family and friends. (Pause) The only way your going to get back to normal is if you keep focused on the here and now and not what's in the past."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

House wasn't satisfied with that answer but then again, Father Crane was no shrink. He had said so himself. With this thought in mind, the crippled physician got up from his chair and steadied himself with help from his cane.

"Great. I come here for answers and that's all you give me? Go Home and forget about it? What kind of advice is that? Thanks for the chat _Father_ but I don't think I'll be coming back."

This being said, House stormed out of the church and limped over to his car.

Once he was in the driver's seat House took a moment to look at himself in the mirror before putting the key into the ignition. The face he saw was someone he barely recognized. What happened to the man he used to be? What were his choices? Where were the answers?

_You should take Father Crane's advice. Go Home. Get Some rest and try to forget. Maybe. What else is there to do?_


	14. A walk in the park

After leaving the church House decided not to go home so soon. There was something about going back to an apartment with only his piano and mother to keep him company that made House's stomach tie in knots. Blythe had already given up so much for her son, it was the least he could do to give her an afternoon of peace and quiet. So, instead the diagnostician drove over to the jogging park with an intent to sit, watch and imagine while dealing with personal demons.

Once at the park, House made himself comfortable on a park bench while watching a lone runner attempt to run a mile around the track. The guy was obviously out of shape. Every few minutes he would gasp for breath, check his pulse and start to walk in order to keep his heart rate up. Noticing House sitting just a few feet away, the runner made his way over and greeted him with a friendly hello. House had his reservations about this guy but what the hell, he seemed decent enough.

"I don't suppose you run?"

That's when all respect for this man went out the window. Was he blind? Could he not see the cane lying beside the table in plane sight?

"Oh yeah, I could run circles around that track if not for this."

Holding out the cane so that it was now in plane sight, House smirked at the look of pure embarrassment plastered over the runner's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were…"

"Relax, before I was a cripple I ran like the wind and I can tell you exactly what your doing wrong."

"What?"

"Well, judging by the way you were breathing out there I'm betting you're a smoker which means your lungs aren't getting enough oxygen when you run."

By the way the runner stared at him, House knew he was right.

"I quit six months ago."

"And you've been trying to start over. New diet, new clothes, new out look on life. To make it look like nothing's changed."

Hearing this caused the runner to furrow his brow and glare at House with a questioning look before making his curiosity be known.

"How'd you know?"

"I happen to be a doctor with a gift for reading people and situations."

_That, and the fact that I'm going through something similar to your situation myself._

A smirk spread out across the runner's face at this point as he held out his hand.

"Frederick Black."

"Greg House."

"So tell me Doctor House, why is a respectable physician sitting on a park bench watching runners take laps when he could be in a hospital saving lives?"

At this question House sighed to himself while peering down at the ground. It was a simple question and yet the crippled man of medicine couldn't bring himself to answer it.

_What are you so afraid of? Go on and talk. Its not likely you'll ever see this guy again anyway._

House couldn't argue with that fact. Especially, seeing as it came from his subconscious mind which had a knack for seeing the obvious.

"I've been retired for six years now."

"Why? Your young and you obviously have a skill for medical knowledge why leave all of that when your at the top of your game?"

There was silence following this question as the memories of what took place six years ago flashed through House's mind.

"Everyone has their breaking point."

At this statement Frederick nodded his head in understanding. The runner had had his share of hardships and he knew exactly where House was coming from.

"Understood."

However, this comment went unnoticed by House as he suddenly felt the flood gates open and his mouth run over.

"Especially someone whose very reason for getting up in the morning stems from solving the coolest medical mysteries that no other doctor can solve. (Pause) But, what happens when that doesn't work anymore? What happens when your only option is to abandon everything you know as normal and go off the deep end?"

In the midst of this rant, a familiar voice could be heard from behind them.

"You end up sitting on a park bench telling your life story to complete strangers."

Looking up to see Wilson standing beside him, House shot the oncologist a glare while standing up to meet him eye to eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was trying to think, is that a crime?"

Not caring to wait for a response, House nodded his head towards Fred who shot him a friendly wave in return and limped away with Wilson right on his heels. The oncologist could tell his friend was in trouble but was unsure about how to broach the subject. Fortunately, House provided an opening as he approached his car, slid into the driver's side and shot Wilson a defeated glance.

"Look, if you want to talk I suggest you get in before I drive away and leave you in the dust."

Wilson obliged and a few moments later the car drove down the road as the image of the park drew farther and farther away.

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about back there?"

"(Sigh) It was nothing."

"Right. (pause) So, your saying that what was said was just you being you?"

"More or less."

"House."

Suddenly, House slammed on the breaks and the car came to an abrupt stop right in the middle a thankfully empty street.

"Look, You want to know what's going on? Alright fine, I'll tell you." As the next few sentences left House's mouth all hostility he had felt vanished instantly leaving a mere memory in its wake.

"(Sigh) I'm having doubts about going back to work."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really…but I don't have a choice."

(So, what do you think of this so far? As always reviews are sincerely appreciated. Have a great day. Wicket forever.)


	15. Doubts and eye candy

House and Wilson drove down the busy streets of Princeton New Jersey both men lost within their own thoughts. Wilson wanted to be there for his best friend but if he wasn't talking there nothing to do but wait for the older man to make the first move. Fortunately, Wilson didn't have to wait long, just a few minutes later when House pulled into the driveway of his apartment and turned off the engine he sat in silence for a moment before breathing in a sigh.

"This never leaves the car."

"Ok."

"I mean it Jimmy. I know how you like to wear the gossip crown from time to time but I need you to sear that you won't blab this to anyone. Not the senior members of my team, not the nurses no one."

"What about Cuddy?"

"(sigh) she already knows."

This piece of information surprised Wilson. How could House tell Cuddy and not him? They were best friends after all. Well, at least they were now, he couldn't say the same was true over the last six years.

"Alright. So, you've been having doubts."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that. In order for this to make sense there's something you need to know about my…breakdown."

That was the first time House had said those words out loud and it felt good. Finally, some relief after struggling for the past six years to make things right with himself.

The next words to slip from House's lips were spoken in a mere whisper as he tried to fight against the memories that were coming through.

"It wasn't caused by drug abuse, leg pain or insomnia even though I had been experiencing all three of these after the fact. Simply said, it was guilt over killing one of closest friends due to misdiagnosing him and not fixing it in time."

Before House continued his explanation he looked over to see that Wilson was still listening, hanging on to his every word.

"David Pierce, one of my old band mates from college with a skill for the guitar unparalleled by any other musician on campus. We had kept in touch since graduation but I had no idea he was sick until he showed up at the hospital." That's when House's medical persona took over

"patient presented with chills, a sever headache and fever of 102 degrees. His doctors admitted him for pneumonia and administered IV fluids which seemed to help for awhile. However, upon further examination it was revealed that the patient was a recovering alcoholic which linked all of his symptoms to the DT's. (Pause) David stayed in the rehab clinic for about three weeks for further observation. I wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding anything else. Unfortunately, his body was. By the yellowish tint in David's eyes it could have only meant one thing. Liver failure. By the time we found the problem it was to late for dialysis. Which meant there was nothing we could do…David died eight days later."

By the end of House's explanation the car was silent for a moment before the diagnostician pushed open the car door leaving Wilson staring at the empty seat. House had been feeling claustrophobic in such a small space but it was the last thing he would admit to Wilson.

***********************************************************************

The conversation continued once the two had settled into the living room. Wilson had been trying to reassure House that what happened was out of his hands but it wasn't easy.

"It wasn't your fault. The liver failure could have been developing years before David stopped drinking."

"Maybe, but as his attending physician I should have seen it sooner. Hell, as his friend I should have seen it sooner. David never could hold his liquor."

Something still didn't make sense to Wilson as he crossed his arms over chest while shooting House a curious glare which the older doctor did not appreciate.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Everything I told you was true."

"Oh I have no doubt that it was but your story has a few wholes in it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for starters it doesn't explain why you retired."

"Then you obviously weren't paying attention. It makes perfect sense. (sigh) After David died I couldn't bring myself to take another case for fear of the same thing happening again. How can I go back to work knowing what could go wrong?"

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when was House so cautious? This was bad.

"Forget the risks. House you take risks all the time just to solve the puzzle and your usually right. So, get out of your head and get back in the game. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to David when you know his death was his fault. Yeah, okay he lied to you but hey, here's a shocker…everybody lies."

Hearing this caused a smirk to appear over House's lips as he leaned back against the sofa and chuckled to himself.

"Where have I heard that before?"

The two men talked for hours until House looked up at the clock and saw that it was already way past midnight.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good idea. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right, _mom_. (Pause) You can crash on the couch if you want."

"No thanks. I should head out. See you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Night Wilson."

"Good Night, House."

Once Wilson had gone, House suddenly found himself alone in an empty apartment basking in the quiet of the room. Surpassing a yawn, the tired physician made his way over to the bedroom, got undressed, slipped between the cool sheets and fell asleep.

************************************************************************

The next morning, House woke up early, got dressed and limped into the bathroom to decide whether or not to shave. Looking in the mirror, he knew this moment was a symbol. Keep the stubble keep the memory, or shave and let it go. Minutes later after exiting the bathroom the stubble had disappeared from House's face.

Upon his arrival at the hospital House was surprised to find Foreman waiting by the main doors.

"Doctor Foreman, I presume. Fancy meeting you here."

"Welcome back House."

"Thanks, good to be back. Why are you here alone? Where's the rest of the Scooby gang?"

"They haven't come in yet."

When they got to the diagnostics department, the two colleagues made themselves comfortable at the coffee table while Foreman brought House up to speed.

"About a year after you left, Taub took another job as a plastic surgeon at Saint Mercy's and thirteen and I broke up."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but it was for the best anyway."

"Right. Your much better off sticking with a one way street rather then a two lane highway."

At this comment both doctors exchanged a glance and took a moment to reflect. It felt good getting back into the swing of things and House's sarcasm was a reminder of that.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a tall, black haired woman in her early to mid thirties with looks that could kill along with a shorter man with spiked red hair and glasses whose very presence indicated that he was pure.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was backed up for miles."

Foreman shot the two an understanding glance as they made themselves comfortable at the table.

"I'm glad you guys are here because there's someone I'd like you to meet…"

Before Foreman could continue the female doctor reached out her hand and introduced herself.

"Your doctor House right? Hi, I'm Doctor Lila Mercedes it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine doctor. Tell me, how long have you been working in the diagnostics department?"

"Six years."

Hearing this sent chills up House's spine as he glanced over the young attractive doctor's shoulder and shot Foreman a questioning glare. The neurologist nodded his head in confirmation to the unspoken question and the introductions continued. If she was hired six years ago that would mean that she had started right after House had retired.

_Damn. If I had known she was going to be here. I never would have quit. _

The two exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes until the male red head interrupted the conversation by sticking out his hand and making his voice be known. What a voice it was. This guy was obviously Irish and the way he presented himself with the pride of his country was impressive.

"Doctor Sean O'Conner. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. That's quite an accent you have there. Your from Dublin right?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"The way you pronounced the r in your name gave me a clue. People from the northern coast usually have thicker accents then those from the south."

"Impressive."

************************************************************************

After the differential had gone underway and the team was leaving the room to run some tests House called Foreman back as he was heading for the door. The neurologist could tell there was something weighing heavily on the diagnostician's mind as he waited for an explanation.

"Is she the reason you and thirteen split up?"

"Who?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Foreman. Doctor Mercedes. You were practically undressing her with your eyes."

That's when Foreman smirked to himself while shooting House a sly glare.

"That's funny, because from where I was standing you were the one who couldn't keep your eyes off of her."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Not if her husband has anything to say about it."


	16. changing of the gaurd

The day continued the way it always had before. Running tests, taking left turn after left turn until suddenly there was a breakthrough and the patient was diagnosed and another case was solved.

Throughout the day however, House noticed that the diagnostics team looked to Foreman to come up with the answers and hardly paid the crippled physician any mind at all. Which shouldn't have been surprising

especially considering the fact that this was the way it had been for the past six years in his absence. Why should anything change now?

These were the thoughts which were running through his mind as House bounced the familiar red and white ball against the wall in his office.

This technique had always helped him think before and thankfully, now was no exception to this fact. Unfortunately, the peaceful trance was short lived as Foreman entered the office and smirked to himself upon

seeing his former boss turned colleague sitting behind the desk.

"So, how's it feel being back in charge?"

At this question House let the ball drop from his grasp while turning around to face the neurologist with the familiar glint in his eye.

"I wouldn't know."

This comment wasn't surprising to Foreman but he had hoped the subject wouldn't be brought up until later. He had hoped House wouldn't notice the changes or bring them up but then again…who the hell was

he talking to?

"House-"

Before he could speak House put up his hand to silence Foreman for a moment. In truth, House wasn't angry or upset. He had seen this coming ever since he came back to work and now it appeared as though

the truth had come out.

"Doctors Mercedes and O'Connor respect you, trust you and have worked with you for six years. Its only natural for them to recognize you as the man in charge because that's the way its always been for them…"

"…The only reason I suggested that you and I run the department together is because I wanted to see who the team would look upon as the real man in charge and now I have my answer."

Hearing this worried Foreman. What was House saying? Normally the neurologist would have said something coy at this moment but his mouth had gone dry.

"What are you saying House?"

"Simply that, I here by step down from my position of power and hand it over to you. The job is yours."

"How can you make such a rash decision from just one case?"

"Its not just from one case Foreman. You've been doing this job for years in my absence and even sometime before that."

(What do you guys think? I know I haven't written anything for awhile but here I am again. What do you think should happen next? As always any ideas and reviews are always appreciated.

More to come soon. Wicket forever.)


	17. Tests and vulnerability

No sooner had Foreman told Cuddy about the bomb House had just dropped on him when the Dean of medicine was on the war path daring anyone to stand in her way. Lisa couldn't believe what she had heard.

What was House thinking? What was he doing? Did she ever know? Thankfully her search had come to an end when she spotted the lanky physician limp through the doors of the cafeteria holding a bag of

potato chips in hand while meeting her gaze.

"What the hell House? Why did you accept your old job back if you were just going to hand it over to Foreman?"

"Want one?"

The way House ignored the question by offering her some chips was to be expected but Cuddy was in no mood for games. However, she was hungry so, taking the opportunity, Lisa seized the bag away from her

employee and hid it behind her back.

"I offered you _one_, not the whole bag."

"I want an answer."

As this was said, House sighed to himself while looking down at the ground for a moment as silence consumed them temporarily. Then suddenly, House looked up at her with the familiar mysterious glare he had

worn so well before.

"How long do you figure before Foreman begs me to come back?"

"What?"

"Think about it Cuddy, the last time you put Foreman in charge he couldn't handle the pressure and nearly destroyed the department."

"True, but now he's had time to make it right."

"Only because he's been getting your in put on every decision being made."

Hearing this surprised Cuddy as she shot her friend a questioning glare.

"How did you…?"

"I have my sources."

Smiling at this comment , Lisa now understood completely, or so she thought.

"So, this whole thing is just a test. A game to curve your enthusiasm."

"Pretty much, cool huh?"

Shaking her head at this comment, Cuddy sighed to herself while crossing her arms over chest and shooting House a glare. Lisa had known this man long enough to know when something wasn't right and this

plan he had contrived made absolutely no sense to her what so ever.

"Why are you doing this?"

At this question, House faltered. He had been trying to hide behind the familiar domineering pain in the ass persona he once knew so well but now, it appeared he had failed miserably.

"Because among all the change that's been happening around here, I need something to be the same. I need that comfort."

This being said, House limped down the hall but stopped in mid step at the sound of Cuddy's voice.

"What about your pills? Surely, those are a still a constant in your life."

At this House shook his head and replied with a look of a thousand emotions but the one that stuck out the most was too sobering to comprehend.

"Hate to break it to you boss lady but, I've been clean for the past seven years now…big shocker huh?"

At this revelation, Cuddy was stunned. Why hadn't she noticed it before? No wonder his eyes had changed.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't think it was relevant. Besides, what does it matter now?"

This time Cuddy didn't try to mask her true feelings as the dean of medicine's voice began to raise in intervals.

"It matters House. This is a big step."

"It _was_ a big step Cuddy. When I decided to do it. Now that I've done it there's nothing more to talk about. Let's move on."

As she watched him attempt to turn and limp down the hall once again something struck Cuddy and everything became crystal clear.

"This is because of David isn't it?"

"_No_."

"Right, the man was one of your best friends in college who you had known for years but never knew he had a drinking problem which ultimately lead to his death."

The next few words out of Cuddy's mouth were spoken slowly as she continued to put the pieces together.

"You did this because you didn't want to end up like him."

The look in House's eyes when he turned around one final time to meet Cuddy's gaze was that of complete vulnerability which was soon covered once again by the familiar blank stare.

"Is that so terrible?"

(What do you think? As always your reviews are appreciated and I thank you all for your continued enjoyment of this story. More to come soon. Wicket forever.)


	18. This old House part one

Later that day Cuddy entered Wilson's office as the oncologist was busy looking over a patient's file. James could tell something was bothering Lisa and he had a feeling it was about House.

As she had a seat in front of the desk, Cuddy covered her eyes with her hand breathed in a sigh before staring back at Wilson with a look of pure concern covering her face.

"You have to talk to him."

"House?"

"Who else?"

Nodding his head in recognition of this fact, Wilson clasped his hands together and prepared himself for the conversation to come.

"What's going on?"

At this question, Cuddy shook her head and shrugged. Everything whirled around her in a blur before the dean of medicine finally spoke.

"He's different some how. The glint in his eyes is gone. I don't know if its from rehab, retirement or something else but…"

"Rehab?"

Nodding her head in recognition of this question Cuddy shot Wilson a knowing glance while continuing to explain.

"Apparently, he's been clean for seven years now. What? You didn't know? Don't feel bad neither did I."

That's when Wilson started to get mad. How could House not tell him? How could he keep his two best friends in the dark about something this major?

"He never mentioned anything."

"I know."

Now, it was Cuddy's turn to comfort Wilson. She knew the two had been on the outs during the time House had been retired but she had hope that things would be better now.

"I realize that you guys weren't on the best terms at the time but, he needs you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Its like I said before Wilson, he's changed. I have no idea how or why but something is definitely off."

Knowing that Cuddy was right, Wilson nodded his head and gave Lisa's hand a squeeze.

"I'll talk to him."

*************************************************************

After his conversation with Cuddy, Wilson went looking for House and his search took most of the day. By the time he found the diagnostician most of the medical staff had gone home for the night and the hallways had become a mixture of shadow and light.

It wasn't until Wilson was about to give up his search when he finally spotted House sitting on a bench outside of his office with eyes closed and head back resting against the wall.

As he stood there watching the older man in such a peaceful state, Wilson tried his best not disturb him as he had a seat beside House on the bench. Upon further inspection Wilson realized that House's nostrils weren't flaring which could only mean one thing.

"House, stop pretending to be asleep I'm not leaving."

Saying this sent chills up the oncologist's spine as he remembered back to a time several years ago when House had been experimenting with methadone. Thankfully, this time House had been faking.

"I knew you were there the whole time Jimmy."

"How?"

A smirk spread out across the department head's face at this point as he opened his eyes and shot James a mischievous glare.

"I could hear you caring."

Wilson couldn't help but smirk at the memories this comment brought back to him but, now was not the time. However, before the oncologist could broach the subject House interrupted with a sigh.

"I assume you're here because of what I told Cuddy?"

"(sigh) She's worried about you."

"Yeah well, she shouldn't be. I'm fine."

This being said, the diagnostician got up from the bench and limped down the hall but not without Wilson following close behind. As tempted as House was to rip Jimmy a new one the older physician decided against it and settled for tact.

"Say Jimmy…are you doing anything later?"

That night Wilson found himself sitting on House's lumpy old couch while his host was kept busy in the kitchen.

Wilson couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this situation. After all the times he had cooked for his friend the tables were now turned.

Suddenly, these thought were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash echoing from the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"I'm fine. You just stay there."

Having a sudden urge to get up and see what was going on, Wilson chose to ignore House's request while making his way over.

No sooner had he entered the room when the oncologist spied his friend standing by the sink while running his hand through the cool water.

"What happened?"

Turning around to face the younger man, House glared at Wilson and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I see you haven't shaken that need to be needed since I was away."

"Force of habit. What's going on?"

A sly smirk covered House's face at this moment as he hid the burned right hand from view and gestured over to the table.

"Something I'd like to call redemption. Eat up, I'll be right back."

Having a seat at the table, Wilson was amazed by the spread that was laid out before him. It appeared House had become quite the master chef during the last six years and now James was reaping the benefits.

"Pretty good huh?"

Seeing House standing in the doorway once again only now with his right hand wrapped in a bandage Wilson gestured for him to have a seat at the table while letting his interest be known.

"House, this food is delicious. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I watched a lot of cooking shows when I was retired. Besides, what choice did I have without you around to cook my meals? (Pause) By the way, what's the secret to your macadamia nut pancakes?"

Arching an eye brow at this question, Wilson shot House a coy smile before replying

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Niice."

*************************************************************

As the evening rolled on the two enjoyed catching up on the latest hospital gossip, telling jokes and getting back in step with what was the foundation of a very complicated friendship.

At one point in the evening they decided to play cards with a deck that had been in the apartment since before House had moved in nearly thirteen years ago.

"The name of the game is poker. The red chips are worth 25 cents, the blue chips are worth 50cents and the whites are worth a dollar. Jacks are wild, fifteen bucks in the whole. Your deal Wilson."

Peering down at his cards Wilson could see several possible options which was an excellent start to the hand.

"I bet three dollars."

"(whistles) Hey big spender, save some of your cash…I see your three and raise you four."

An hour later when Wilson had just gone and it was now over to House the diagnostician didn't say a word as he placed his cards down upon the table to reveal a straight flush.

"Game over. I win."

"How did you do that?"

"I have a great poker face. Care to go again?"


	19. This old House part two

Suddenly in the midst of this night of male bonding, House threw down his cards after what seemed to be the one hundredth hand of poker they'd played that night and shot Wilson a look that cool kill.

"What?"

"I could ask you the same question. You've been shooting me concerned puppy dog eyes all night ."

"(sigh) We need to talk."

"No kidding."

The sarcasm in the older man's voice was justified and Wilson knew he had ruined their fun but hopefully it wouldn't be permanent.

"I know about the rehab."

"I figured as much."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"(sigh) Your not my mom. Its not my responsibility to check in with you on every thing I decide to do."

These words were hard to hear but Wilson knew House was right. Still, it would have been nice to at least be kept informed.

"Your right. (pause) But maybe, if we'd kept in touch over the last six years you would have been in more inclined to…"

"It wouldn't have mattered. I needed to do this alone. (pause) There was no reason for you or Cuddy to get involved."

Having said this House turned to look at Wilson with an expression rarely seen during time in which they had known each other. It was as if something had clicked with the older man and he was taking this opportunity to finally share it with somebody who wasn't his mother. However, before he could reply Wilson was curious…

"Why?"

Same old Jimmy. No matter how many years had separated them the oncologist still possessed all the qualities of a naïve little school boy who was looking for someone to look up to, even if his choice had been an abrasive, manipulative bastard who had been previously addicted to narcotics at one point in time.

Suddenly, in the middle of this thought House blinked the idea away and sighed to himself while tapping his cane upon the floor several times before replying with the simplest answer he knew.

"Because it wasn't your fight to win."

"You could have used a friend."

"Maybe, but I had dipped into that well too many times before for it not to come up dry."

Hearing this sent chills up Wilson's spine as the oncologist fought to keep the guilt from showing through his eyes. Unfortunately, any attempt to mask his true feelings were seen through to the core.

"I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened but don't. I was the one who was too busy wallowing in misery and self loathing to even consider the possibility that hey, maybe popping pain pills wasn't such a good idea. (pause) That is, until David…"

House couldn't even bring himself to finish that statement as the wall between his emotions and neutrality was put back again.

"You had tried different treatments before. What changed?"

"Everything."

(I know, I know this is a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. As always thank you all for your continued enjoyment of my work and there will be more to come soon. Ideas are appreciated, enjoy. Wicket forever.)


	20. secrets and lies

Later that night, as Wilson drove home from House's apartment, the

oncologist sighed to himself while thinking back on what had been said

before his premature departure.

"_You had tried different treatments before. What changed?"_

"_Everything."_

_It was amazing how one little word could bring the conversation of two _

_people to a complete halt within milliseconds of being uttered._

"_(sigh) Look, I may be a proud and stubborn man especially when it comes _

_to not dealing with my own problems but, I just couldn't that anymore. I _

_couldn't deny what had been obvious for years."_

_The sadness in House's voice and demeanor as this was said registered to _

_Wilson that the man who had once been his friend was no more. That was _

_until suddenly a smirk spread out across the older man's face as he waved a _

_hand over Jimmy's face in order to get his attention._

"_Wilson, are you still in there?"_

"_House, I'm so…"_

"_Don't say it. If you say your sorry I swear to god, I will hit you over the _

_head with my cane. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

_This brief bought of levity was short lived as at that very moment the phone started to ring which prompted House to look over at the caller id. _

_Recognizing the number right away, the diagnostician braced himself for _

_the conversation to come while pressing the phone to his ear._

"_Hello? Oh hi, I thought it was you."_

_As he listened to what the person on the line had to say, House was very _

_aware of the pair of eyes watching his every move._

"_Can you hold on second? Thanks." This being said the wounded man _

_placed the phone over his chest and shot Wilson a warning glare._

"_You need to leave."_

"_Whose on the phone?"_

_Tempted to attach the younger doctor with a barrage of insults and threats _

_as a way of getting him to leave but knowing that would only blow up in his _

_face House relented._

"_(sigh) Kate."_

*************************************************************

By the time Wilson had pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex

he was exhausted. Trying to figure out his friend's secret had proven to be a

daunting task.

However, despite this face, it was nice to know the truth. It turned out that

House had started seeing Kate on a personal level immediately following discharge from rehab.

Why he had chosen to keep this a secret was another matter entirely.

*************************************************************

"Yeah, I'm still here."

Once Wilson had left, House had a seat on the couch and continued his

conversation with his female caller.

"So, I take you just told him."

"Well, yes and no."

"Meaning?"

This was going to be difficult and House wasn't sure how she would take it.

"I kind of told him we were dating."

That's when Kate had an epiphany while she let her therapist side take over.

She had gotten to know the man she was speaking with over the past six

years and she knew that this was difficult for him.

"Because telling him we're dating is a lot easier then telling him the truth?"

"Right."

The truth was, that after he had been discharged from rehab House was a

mess. He didn't know what to do with himself and his mind had started

playing tricks on him again. It wasn't to the point of hallucinations, thank

god but, it was enough to make him worried.

"He's your best friend. Why wouldn't you want him to know what's really

going on?"

At this question, House deflected while sighing into the phone.

"You're the therapist, you tell me."

Now it was Kate's turn to sigh into the phone. The only reason she had

agreed to do this is because he had saved her life all those years ago when

she had been living in the south pole. Now, Kate knew House needed saving even if

he wouldn't admit to himself.

"You need to tell him."

"Why? Knowing Wilson, he'd probably just see this as something else he can hang over my head."

"The first step in dealing with the demons that are hiding in the shadows of your head is to admit that their there."

"Isn't that what I'm paying you for?"

"


	21. Author's Note: Any questions?

*Author's Note*

I thought this would be a good time to address any questions you would like to have answered in upcoming chapters. I will do my best to answer all of them while continuing to follow the stream of creativity I have had thus far. So, any questions? Feel free to leave them in the form of a review=)


	22. Is House still House?

The next day House sat in a chair just outside Wilson's office waiting for the oncologist to show. The diagnostician had cleverly disguised himself in a hat and shades as a way of catching Wilson off guard but that plan had back fired.

No sooner had Wilson arrived to his office when he spotted his friend asleep in one of the chairs a few feet away from the elevator. James couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the monster truck hat and shades House sported.

"Some things never change."

This being said James walked over to the chair and was surprised to hear

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize we had an appointment."

This sarcasm went unnoticed by House as the older man removed the glasses and rubbed at his eyes. From the redness of his eyes it appeared as though the older doctor hadn't slept the night before which made this situation all the more interesting to Wilson.

"You look beat."

"Yeah well, Insomnia's a bitch.(sigh) I lied to you."

"I know. The question is which of the million times during our friendship are you referring to now?"

House hadn't appreciated Wilson's tact but he supposed it was justified. After all, the diagnostician had developed a reputation over the years but he couldn't think about that now, this was too important.

"About Kate."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I'd rather we discuss this behind closed doors."

Gesturing to the closed office door located only a few feet away, House headed in that direction while Wilson followed suit still, somewhat confused about what this was all about.

Once inside the office, the two made themselves comfortable beside the desk while House fidgeted with his cane. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. Finally having enough of sitting in one place, Greg started to pace back and forth across the carpeted floor while Wilson watched him from behind the desk.

"House-"

"Give me a minute."

House continued to pace the floor but his breathing became shallow as he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and sweat cover his forehead.

_Well, isn't this interesting. After all these years, you can't even admit to your best friend what you've done. You're a coward. _

Of all the times for his subconscious to get the better of him it had to be now? What the hell.

"House, you brought this up for a reason. You need to talk to me."

"I can't."

"Well, fine. Why are we even talking?"

Wilson couldn't deal with House right now. If this was some kind of game that he was being roped into then he was wasting his time. Finally, as the oncologist had headed for the door and was about to leave the room House folded.

"Kate and I aren't dating."

Hearing this made Wilson stop dead in his tracks while turning back to face his friend. Arching an eye brow at this comment, the younger doctor returned to his position behind the desk and crossed his arms while never taking his gaze off of House.

"Why did you tell me that you were?"

"Bragging rights? (sigh) Because it was easier to lie then admit the truth."

In the midst of this conversation, there was a knock on the door distracting the two for the time being while Cuddy entered the room. She looked upset and needed to talk.

"Wilson can we talk?"

That was when she noticed House seated in the chair with his feet up twirling his cane.

"I'll come back later."

"You can take my place Cuddy, I was just leaving."

Getting up from the chair, House held it out for the dean of medicine to make herself comfortable in and headed for the door.

"See you for lunch House?"

_Is there more we need to talk about?_

"Sounds good."

_Yeah, but it can wait until later_

Nodding his head at this comment the diagnostician left the room while an awkward silence filled the office once again.

Cuddy hadn't missed the exchange between her two friends which had been masked by an array of pleasantries about the cafeteria cuisine.

"What was that about?"

"We always meet for lunch."

"Yes, but not without House making a sarcastic comment about the crap being served in the cafeteria or demanding that you pay for it and he's never pulled out a chair for me before. Something's going on."

Instead of responding to these allegations, Wilson remained calm and stood his ground while choosing to look at the underlying issue.

"What was the reason you came in here?"

"(sigh) I think House been avoiding me."

"That would make sense seeing as he completely ignored you a second a go."

Shooting her employee and friend a glare Lisa continued to speak while trying to calm herself down.

"Well, you saw the way he just acted. There was no sarcasm, no wit, no banter. He didn't even make a crack about my ass."

A smirk spread out across Wilson's face at this point.

"Would you feel better if he had?"

"Anything would be better then this. (sigh) I'm just worried that House might have lost what makes him…House."

Hearing this sent chills up Wilson's spine which he chose to ignore for the time being while placing a comforting hand over Cuddy's hand.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

(So, what do you guys think? As always reviews are appreciated and there will be more to come soon.)


	23. The truth about Kate

(Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! As a writer it is very rewarding to receive such wonderful feed back from my readers. So, without further a due here is the latest chapter. Enjoy. ~Wicket forever.)

"You know, Cuddy's a nervous wreck."

"What's new about that? She's always been teetering over the edge."

As this was said, Wilson shot House a glare while taking a chip from his plate. They were in the cafeteria having lunch and getting back to the conversation that had been started earlier.

"So, about Kate."

"What about her?"

House knew what his friend was referring to but, instead of recognizing it chose to deflect as usual which drove Wilson crazy.

"Damn it, House. You can't just admit to lying about her and then just let it go. Whatever it is that your hiding is going to end up killing you eventually if its brought out into the open."

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh but it needed to be said. The oncologist had known this man long enough to know that the only way to deal with his crap is to fight back with full force.

Expecting to hear a sarcastic remark in response to this, Wilson was surprised to find House had stayed silent while staring blankly back.

"She's been there from the beginning."

Grateful to have reached a breakthrough in what had seemed like years rather then minutes, Wilson held his tongue while House continued to talk.

"As a professional she was able to break through the barrier between my massive ego and uncover the man underneath."

"Wow."

Wilson was speechless. He had known House the ass, the manipulative bastard, the brilliant diagnostician but he had never gotten to know House the human being, apart from some very rare occasions.

"Yeah, well you wanted to know the truth. Kate's my therapist. Are you satisfied?"

"No."

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House slammed his cane down upon the surface of the table which prompted several curious from on lookers.

"What do you want me to say? I told you about rehab. I told you about Kate. The well is dry."

"Your lying."

"Not this time."

"Fine, if the well is dry then get up, limp away and go brood in a dark room. If not, stay here but stop deflecting."

Then like a flash, House couldn't deny what had been staring him in the face ever since coming back to work.

"Your right."

"I knew it."

"Do you mind? I'm about to destroy the very essence of my dignity here and I'd appreciate some cooperation."

"Fine, go ahead."

_He wasn't supposed to agree. Damn, walked right into this without a back up plan. Damn!_

"(sigh) Do you remember the DNA test I had done after my father's funeral?"


	24. Family History

"_Do you remember the DNA test I had done after my father's funeral?"_

That question hung in the air for several moments before either of them spoke. Wilson was trying to form his thoughts into words. If House was bringing this up now then it could only mean one thing.

"I found him Jimmy."

"What?"

"My biological father, I tracked him down."

The joy and relief in House's face was matched only by the smirk that reached his eyes which was rarely seen by anyone least of all his best friend.

"How? When?"

Before this conversation could continue House winced slightly while looking down at his thigh. It appeared his leg had stiffened up while they had been sitting there and now House was paying for it, big time.

"Crap."

Getting up from the table the diagnostician gestured for Wilson to come along.

"I need to stretch my leg."

Nodding his head in recognition of this comment, Wilson followed House out of the cafeteria, down the hall and over to the elevator. If they were going to talk about this it needed to be done in private. Once they had arrived in the conference room which was thankfully empty, House continued to pace the floor while Wilson had a seat at the coffee table.

"So, you were saying?"

"huh? Oh right, time for the big reveal. (pause) it's a certain friend of the family."

"The one who looks like Sean Connery?"

"You catch on fast. (sigh) He practically blurted it out during my nephew's wedding."

The end of this statement caused Wilson to gasp slightly as he tried to keep himself together.

"Why didn't you…?"

"What? Tell you? Gee, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was to busy catching up with my long lost _daddy_ to even think about anything else or it could have been because I just didn't want to. Take your pick."

Deciding to let the matter drop for now, Wilson crossed his arms over chest and arched an eye brow.

"What was his explanation for abandoning you and leaving you in the hands of an imposter?"

This question was caused House to stop pacing in mid step and shot the younger man a look that could kill while pointing to the door.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. If your going to sit there and continue to judge something that you couldn't possibly understand then this conversation is over."

Instead of walking out, Wilson remained seated while sighing to himself and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I went with you to the funeral remember?"

"Yeah, that was only because my mom called you."

"That's not the point. House, I saw the look on your face when the DNA test results came back I know that you were hurt…"

Suddenly, Wilson realized he had crossed the line and backed up a bit.

"…I'm sorry, your right. I wouldn't understand."

"Seriously?"

"It was none of my business."

"True, but that doesn't mean you don't have a right to know."

This being said, House limped over to the coffee table and sat down while pulling over a second chair to rest his leg upon.

"If you think I wasn't angry with him your our of your mind and should be committed. All the crap that I had gone through as a kid suddenly seemed foreign to me some how. As if I had just woken up from a dream and couldn't tell what was real and what was not. Everything seemed to be exactly the way it was before. I needed to know the truth…"

"…So, I followed him to the office where he worked and waited for the right moment to confront him. He had lunch around the same time every day so that was perfect. (pause) He told me everything about why he left. Apparently, he and my mother had married before the war and John House had been one of his best friends."

As Wilson listened to his friend's story, several thoughts kept running through his head and the pieces of the puzzle were coming together nicely.

In the grand scheme of things, Henry Greenfield, House's biological father, was missing in action during the war and after two years of searching for him the marines gave up there search and Blythe married someone else, Henry's best friend, John House.

"When he was found and had returned to the states after that war, It was already too late to make amends with my mom so, he had to walk away…I was four years old at the time."

_This would be the perfect time to fake a page._

Unfortunately, not even the sound of his pager going off could have prepared House for what Wilson did next. The oncologist had been listening intently for some time and then suddenly his face took on a look of simple delight.

"Wait until you tell Cuddy. I can't wait to see the look on her face when…"

"I'm not telling her anything."

"You have to. She thinks you've been acting differently because of something she did."

"So let her. Its none of Cuddy's business what goes on in my personal life. I only told you because you wouldn't shut up about the whole thing."

This being said, House limped out of the office leaving Wilson alone to watch the silhouette of his friend grow farther and farther out of view.


	25. Cuddy

After his conversation with Wilson, House couldn't stop thinking about Cuddy. The woman had enough to deal with without worrying herself over what's going on his life. Then again, House had been kind of an ass towards her lately but then again, when was he ever not?

_You have to tell her. To ease her conscious and make it clear that none of this has anything to do with anything she might have done. _

"Damn."

This being said, House made his way over to the dean of medicine's office with a mission to make things right between them. Or, as right as things have ever been.

As he entered the room House could tell Cuddy had been crying, the mascara running down her cheeks was a bit of a give away as she noticed him standing in front of the desk.

"What do you want House?"

"To apologize."

Thinking this was one of his games. Lisa crossed her arms over chest and arched an eye brow which prompted a smirk from the diagnostician.

"If that look was supposed to intimidate me then I suggest you wipe away the eye liner otherwise you'd just look like a sad clown."

Hearing this sent chills up Lisa's spine as she retrieved a compact from her desk drawer and began fixing herself up then put it away.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying…I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry you've been so nuts lately and I know its been because of me."

_That may have come out wrong._

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Tell that to Wilson."

"(sigh) That man is just as bad if not worse then the nurses when it comes to gossip and rumors."

"He gets it from me."

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk at this comment. As much as she hated to admit to herself House was right. She had let her concern for him impair her actions and in so doing been wrecked with worry.

"Your right. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! I came in here trying to apologize for something that I've done and your to busy wallowing in your own misery to even accept it."

"hmm, who does that sound like?"

"That's not the point. (sigh) I need you to listen to me."

The sincerity in House's voice and eyes stopped Cuddy from speaking another word while she gestured for him to go ahead.

"First of all, let me start by saying that the reason I've been acting so un-house and dare I say it nice, lately has nothing to do with you…In the simplest terms the reason is, I found my dad."

Hearing this sent chills up Cuddy's spine yet again as she was not shy in making her confusion be known.

"Your father died eight years ago."

"Well, yes and no. The man I thought was my father died eight years ago but it turns out he was just a replacement. My actual biological father is alive and well and living in Lexington New Jersey."

"What?"

Nodding his head in response to this question, House began to enlighten Cuddy on the story behind his rather sorted past and mystery behind his childhood. After House had told Cuddy the truth behind who his actual father was and how John House had married his mother in his absence, the diagnostician tapped his cane on the floor several times before meeting her gaze once again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Its unbelievable."

"I know."

"How are you handling all of this?"

At this question House shrugged while puffing out his cheeks and then letting the air out in a most routine manner. He knew that this response could either make or break the kind of relationship he had with Cuddy. If he couldn't open up to her about this then what would he be willing to open about? Anything? Nothing? What?

"Honestly? I was numb for a long time after I found out. It was the kind of feeling that know alcohol or narcotic could take away or recreate. All of the anger I felt towards John House the man who I thought was my father didn't matter anymore. I knew that and yet, it wouldn't go away. I mean, how the hell could he not tell me who my real father was? Sure, I figured it out when I was twelve but still…"

"Wait a minute. How could you possibly have figured something like that out at such a young age?"

At this comment, House was tempted to utter the first thing that popped into his head. _Because I was a genius even then_ but decided against it. Now was not the time to boost his ego no matter how tempting an idea it may have been.

"I have a distinctive red birth mark on the top of my scalp that matched a certain friend of the family."

That was all House had to say for the puzzle to come together for Cuddy.

It didn't surprise her that House was able to make this connection even if he was a kid at the time. That was just the kind of man he was.

"It just made sense and you couldn't deny it even if you tried."

"You know me so well. Unfortunately, my mother and John didn't see it that way. When I asked my mother about it she denied it and claimed it was all in my head. How's that for irony? And John, well, he was keen to give me the silent treatment until I stopped asking questions while making the only way of communicating to me during this time was slipping notes under my door whenever he had something he wanted done."

"If you only had known your theory was true before. Then you wouldn't have had to…"

Cuddy could bring herself to finish this statement. …_Then you wouldn't have had to put up with any of his abuse. _It wouldn't have been appropriate and she knew House wouldn't have appreciated it.

"Then you wouldn't have had to eat any of his meals."

"Nice try Cuddy, but the only thing _he _was good at making was a reservation. I had never seen him cook anything in my life and I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

This being said, the emotionally and physically wounded man made his way over to the door and was about to make a quick exit when he was stopped by Cuddy's voice behind him.

"So, we're okay?"

"That's up to you boss lady. Personally, I'd prefer it if we were but then, that's just me being the optimist that I so rarely am."

"Good night House, see you tomorrow."

_Yeah, we're going to be okay _


	26. Dinner

The next morning Cuddy walked into her office and she was surprised to find a mug of hot coffee resting on the desk without any note or card attached. There was only one person who would use this tactic and he happened to be sitting just a few feet away resting on the couch.

"Good morning."

"Morning, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, well you know me Cuddy, I can't stay away from this place for more then eight hours at a time."

"Right. What's the real reason?"

"(sigh) My father's joining me and my mother for dinner tonight. Did you want to meet him?"

It surprised Cuddy how nervous House had seemed when he asked her this question. Why?

"Would you like me to?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Then, yes."

That's when House furrowed his brow and shot Cuddy a look that spoke volumes.

"How was that so easy? I thought for sure I'd have to agree to more clinic hours before you'd agree to come."

"That could be arranged."

"Too late Cuddles, you had your chance. That ship has sailed."

This being said, House limped towards the door but was called back by Cuddy.

"House-"

Walking towards him, the dean of medicine could feel the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach as she stood next to him by the door.

"Thanks for the coffee" (and kissed him softly on the cheek which prompted House to joke)

"Don't thank me. Thank Folgers Crystals" (before exiting the room and limping over to the elevators.)

It wasn't like he'd never considered Cuddy more then a friend. After all the banter and sexual tension they'd exchanged over the years the idea of something more had never been that far out of reach. How could he know for sure?

_You can't. All you can do is trust that things will work out and hope for the best._

The words trust and hope had never been part of House's vocabulary, that is until now. Meeting his father had given House a new perspective on how the world works and what could be. If a father and son could be reunited after a life time of apart then maybe, just maybe he could have a successful relationship with Cuddy.

*************************************************************

"I'm having a couple people for dinner tonight, are you in?"

"Thanks, but I'm not into cannibalism."

"_Funny_. It should be laughs, my dad's making his famous chicken cacciatore or at least its supposedly famous I really don't know I haven't actually tried it."

House was rambling and Wilson knew it but rather then bring attention to the obvious, James let his friend continue.

"…Cuddy's coming too."

"You invited her?"

"Well, I really didn't have a choice after last night, if you know what I mean."

"I assume that means you told her about…"

"(nods) she knows everything now."

Wilson was very impressed. It wasn't like House to open up about anything of importance but now, that appeared to have changed to some degree.

"Wow."

"Yeah, look at me I'm growing."

"To some degree."

"Don't tell anybody though, it'll kill my image."

"Your secret's safe with me."

This being said, House leaned back in his chair and looked around the cafeteria. It was lunch time and the chow hall was buzzing with hungry personnel. A smirk spread out across the diagnostician's face as he spotted Doctors Foreman and Mercedes sitting at a near by table.

"Look at that. Young love, only problem is their too clueless to see it."

"There's a lot of that going around."

At this comment, House shot his friend a coy smile while stealing a fry from Wilson's plate.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Gee, I don't know. Will there be any single attractive members of the fairer sex?"

"Just one and she goes by the name of party pants."

"Well, in that case how can I refuse?"

"How indeed, especially since you'll be bringing the appetizers."

*************************************************************

That evening when House got home from work, he immediately spotted his father's car standing in the driveway. It was a classic, mint condition, red Ferrari that looked like it had been taken right out of Magnum P.I. all that was missing was the signature Robin one license plate on the back.

As he entered the apartment the smell of freshly baked bread met his nose as House followed the aroma into the kitchen where he found both his parents cooking and chatting away completely unaware of House's presence from the doorway.

"This looks delicious Blythe."

"Well, I followed your recipe Henry."

House couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched this exchange take place in front of him. _So this is what a normal family was supposed to look like. To think I almost missed out on it._

"Well, well look who decided to grace us with his presence. Come on in and help Greg unless you'd like to remain masquerading as part of the scenery."

The glint in Henry's eyes met his lips at this moment as he walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"So, how's life as a doctor treating you today?"

"Everyday is pretty much the same. I get up, go to work, save a life and still have enough time left over to watch my favorite soap that is unless Cuddy's already tracked me down before 3:15."

This explanation prompted a look from both of his elders which House did not appreciate or understand.

"What?"

"We know your not happy Greg."

"(sigh) Mom, I really don't want to talk about this right now. My friends are going to be here in less then four hours and I need to go change. Excuse me."

As he limped down the hall, House could feel a pang of guilt wash over him like a warm blanket. He knew his mother meant well but now really wasn't the best time.

A knock at the door distracted House from his thoughts for the time being as his father entered the room. His features were a mix between Sean Connery and Daniel Craig with the signature piercing glare that could only be described as House.

"Your mother was only trying to help. She's concerned about you."

"I don't need her help or her concern. I just need some time."

"For what?"

"To figure what's going on inside my head. Wish me luck."

A smile spread out across Henry's face as he nodded his head in understanding while heading for the door but not without replying…

"Look Greg, I know that things have been a little weird lately, what with me waltzing back into your life and all but, I want to you know that if there's anything you need…"

"I know Henry…dad, and thanks. (pause) um, actually there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Shoot."

"What do you know about women?"

"Ah women, simple yet complex, a paradox, one of the seven wonders of the world (sigh) enough with the rant. Honestly, what I know about women is this, you can have all the money in the world, all the medals and all the glory but unless you've got the love a woman bone of that matters. (sigh) I can tell by that look on your face there's something or someone on your mind. What's her name?"

"Doctor Lisa Cuddy and she'll be here at seven."


	27. An evening with Henry part one

Four hours later, House answered the door to find both of Cuddy and Wilson standing together on the steps.

"You two come here together?"

At this question both parties exchanged a glance before Wilson responded with a heavy sigh.

"We had to. My car broke down on my way home from work so, Cuddy offered me a ride."

"It was either that or make him walk and I'd hate to see a grown man cry."

At this both House and Wilson spoke with the same thought in mind.

"Since when?"

Rolling her eyes at this comment, Cuddy made her way into the apartment and was immediately met by the most intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

Tilting his head to the side while shutting his eyes to focus, House could tell what it was straight away.

"That would be the work my mother who happens to be a master of the culinary arts. See for yourself."

Intrigued by this statement, Lisa made her way over to la cocina while leaving the boys alone. As soon as Cuddy had left the room House turned to Wilson and shot him a disappointing stare.

"Where are the appetizers?"

"Your kidding right?"

"(sigh) I give you one thing, one teeny, tiny miniscule assignment to do and you fail miserably. Well, frankly Jimmy I expected more from you…what do you think?"

"I think your kidding."

This being said, Wilson walked over to the kitchen while House followed closely behind and whispered under his breath.

"Can't slip anything by you can I?"

Once in the kitchen, House was able to detect the absence of one of his elders.

"Where's dad?"

At this Blythe was quick to respond with "He went out to get dessert."

This seemed odd considering the presence of two pies, a cake and a large tray of cookies resting on the counter and House made his suspicions clear by shooting his mother a knowing glare.

"Well, hopefully he won't be gone long. The grocery stores and bakeries can be hell this time of night."

Sensing an argument was about to ensue, Wilson tried his best to change the subject by rubbing his stomach and going yum.

"Everything tastes delicious Blythe."

"Thank you James."

"Suck up."

"Oh Greg, don't be rude."

"What? I was just telling it like it is. (pause) I do that."

Before this conversation could continue another male voice joined the group from the door way.

"Like father like son."

As he made his way over to the table, Henry met the gazes of his guests and saved his immediate family for last.

"So, what were we talking about before I so rudely interrupted?"

Rolling his eyes at this question, House stood at eye level with his father and shook his head.

"Its not important. Dad, there are some people I'd like you to meet. (Pause) Henry Greenfield these are Doctors James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy. Jimmy, is my best friend and the department head of oncology while Cuddy is the Dean of Medicine and my boss."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm a bit more then that House."

"Oh that's right, how silly of me, she's also the resident pain in my ass."

Even though this comment was said with sarcasm dripping from every word the familiar playful banter was still there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. So, let's eat."

As they continued to eat the delicious meal that Blythe had so delicately prepared both Wilson and Cuddy couldn't help but watch the interaction between House and Henry with astonishment. They seemed so different and yet so similar.

Unfortunately, Wilson was about to ruin the relaxed evening with his innocent but stupid question.

"Henry, may I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is. (pause) Not at all, go ahead."

"How does it feel to be reunited with your wife and son?"


	28. An evening with Henry part two

_How does it feel to be reunited with your wife and son?_

These words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity until finally, Henry sighed to himself while looking towards Wilson with a look of pure truth.

"Imagine that you've just been snatched back from the jaws of death and have only just begun getting reacquainted with the life you'd left behind. Every moment is a blessing and every day a chance for a new beginning to make up for the time I've missed."

"…and the son you walked away from."

Wilson knew it was a stupid thing to say but he couldn't stop himself. The oncologist had seen how lost House had been following John's funeral, the only man he had ever known as his father and James hated to see that happen again.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I know I can't erase what happened in the past but I can sure as hell try to make up for it now. Greg and Blythe know that…"

That's when House interrupted with anger growing with every breath.

"You don't have to explain anything to us dad, we've been over this. Wilson, outside now."

"House-"

"Move it."

This being said both men got up from the table and headed outside leaving Henry, Blythe and Cuddy a wash in the after math of dinner.

Once outside the apartment, House made sure the door was closed so that they wouldn't be disturbed and immediately went off on Wilson who could only stand there and take it.

"I got to say, this was one hell of a move on your part Jimmy. What were you thinking? Did you actually think it would be a good idea to start interrogating my father the minute you shook his hand? What possible reason could you possibly have had for verbally assaulting a man you've barely known for two hours?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what? Oh, wait a minute I think I know. For as long as you have known me I've been a crippled, sarcastic, miserable loner whose only friends beside you and Cuddy were alcohol and narcotics but, now that those days are over and I'm happy you didn't think I could handle or rather, you couldn't handle it yourself, am I right?"

Wilson didn't respond to these allegations right away because as much as he hated to admit it, Wilson knew that some of what House was saying had been true but, not all of it. Unfortunately, before the oncologist could get a word in the door leading into apartment 221 B swung open to reveal Henry standing in the entrance way holding an authoritative stance.

"I think it obvious that the two of you have some personal crap to work through. However, considering that a portion of it has to do with me, I think its best we have it out, right her and now so that we can all get on with our lives and restore order in the universe."

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blythe and Cuddy were busy cleaning up the mess that the boys had left them to deal with.

"I'm so sorry about this Lisa."

"Its okay Blythe. Those two have been through worse before."

"I'm sure, but obviously nothing to this degree. (sigh) This is my fault, I should have told Greg the truth a long time ago."

"Why didn't you?"

At this question, Blythe shook her head from side to side and covered her eyes with her eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to Cuddy.

"I was scared. He was just a boy, how could I explain something so complicated to a child when I barely understood it myself? I was alone, I couldn't talk to John about this because he wanted to forget the whole thing."

"Did you love him?"

Hearing this sent chills up Blythe's spine as she tried to calm herself down.

"Of course not. How can you love somebody who reminds you your living a lie? The only reason I married him was because Greg needed a father and since I thought Henry was…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, knowing the kind of emotion it bring to the surface.

Cuddy could see how hard this was on Blythe and she tried her best to comfort the older woman in the only way she knew how.

"For what it's worth Blythe, look on the bright side, your story has a happy ending. I mean, your son and his father have been reunited. You have your family back."

*************************************************************

In the living room, House and Wilson were both seated on the couch while Henry paced back and forth across the wooden floor thinking over the situation in his head.

"Dad will you stop that? I'm getting holes in my shoes just watching you."

"It helps me think."

"Well, that's one trait I get from you I guess, but can we say what needs to be said so we can, how did you put it? Oh yeah, bring order back into the universe?"

"Alright, Wilson let's start with you. Why do you have a problem with me?"

"(sigh) Its not that I have a problem with you Henry, its just I don't want House to get hurt. After John died, his world was torn apart and nobody could stop it. Not even me, his best friend."

Henry wore this statement with a heavy heart. He knew it was mostly his fault and at that moment prayed for the ability to turn back time.

"That's a heavy burden to carry doctor and I'm sorry you felt responsible for my son…"

"…when I was MIA and captured by the enemy, I never imagined I would see my family again but now that I've come rest assure that you'll never have to worry about Greg again."

That's when House let out a groan which prompted both of his father and best friend to turn their attention over to him.

"Oh this is rich, I appreciate the sentiment fellas but I think you've forgotten one teeny, tiny fact…I'm fine. For the first time in my life I am completely clean, the pain in my leg has decreased so that it is now merely intolerable and I have finally found my biological father. The last thing I need is my best buddy worrying over me like a mother hen."

Hearing this caused Wilson and Henry to exchange a look that could have only meant one thing.

"He has a point."

(So, what do you think? What do you think should happen next? Ideas are appreciated and as always thank you all for the kind reviews. More to come soon. Wicket Forever.)


	29. Twenty questions and too much curiosity

(Thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and now, without further a due here's the next one. Thanks again, Wicket forever)

Several hours later after things had calmed down a bit, the three remained in the living room but were now joined by Cuddy and Blythe who remained silent while taking in the scene before them.

"You know, it suddenly occurs to me that we've been talking for awhile and I still have so many questions I want to ask you."

"Careful, Jimmy."

Choosing to ignore the harmless joking from his friend, Wilson met Henry's gaze and the older man did his best stifle a laugh himself.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, for starters where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Europe but we moved to the United States when I was five years old, specifically Cambridge, Massachusetts."

"Have any siblings?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Where did you meet Blythe?"

At this question, both House's parents couldn't help but smile at one another as the memories came rushing back to them in waves.

"She was the first person I met when I started school. Through the years we grew to be close friends and even went to the Spring Formal or prom as you folks call it today, together."

After this was said the warm expression that had been covering Henry's face was replaced by one that was completely unreadable.

"After graduation, we didn't see a lot of each other but kept in touch through letters and phone calls. I was living on a naval base in Lexington New Jersey and she was still living in Mass but we didn't let that stop us."

"When did you know she was the love of your life?"

This question was difficult, considering the amount of time they had spent apart but still, despite this, Henry knew the answer.

"I think I always knew, there are some things in life that are always there no matter what and time can never change that."

Now, it was House's turn to ask a few questions. They had already discussed them in some depth privately but he wanted to talk.

"Where in Europe were you born?"

"You already know the answer to that question Greg but, since your friends do not I'll humor you. I was born in London, England."

"Odd, you don't have an accent."

"This is true, but I suppose its because I came to this country when I was very young and after awhile the accent sort of melted away. However, I suppose if I ever were to go back there, it would be as though I never lost it and I'd be using terms like yanks, chuffed to bits and of course, ballucks."

As this question and answer period continued there were certain taboo subjects that were obviously not be mentioned such as the war and Henry's disappearance during that time.

Until Henry broke the code of silence and furrowed his brow.

"I know what you really want to know so go ahead, I am not afraid."

Wilson knew this was venturing into dangerous terrain but he had been offered a free pass. What could be done.

"I'll start with the easiest one first. (sigh) Why did you join the war effort?"

"The marines offered me money and a free education in exchange for my services as a pilot."

So far so good.

"What was your rank?"

"Throughout my career I had been through all denominations but the last one I had achieved and keep to this day is Lieutenant Colonel."

The final question Wilson was about to ask stemmed from his own curiosity which meant that it could either go very good or very bad depending on whether or not he had the guts to ask it allowed. The oncologist first looked to his left at House then to his right at Cuddy then finally back at Henry who sat nonchalantly nursing a drink while crossing his arms in anticipation. The older man held himself with so much grace and dignity that Wilson found himself cowering in his presence.

"Wilson, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

The room seemed to hold its breath at that moment as the air was silent while everyone waited for Wilson's response. It was obvious what he was thinking but no one had the heart to chide him about it, not even House who usually would have been the first one to break the silence with a sarcastic remark of some kind to break the tension. This time the diagnostician merely remained silent while waiting with the rest of his friends and family.

"No, that's everything. Thank you."

"Not at all. Any friend of Greg's is a friend of mine."

That's when House finally spoke with his voice rich in humor and irony.

"Which is interesting seeing as I only have two."

*************************************************************

The next day, Cuddy and Wilson did their best to avoid House all day. They could tell by how the evening had ended with the game of twenty questions which James had so delicately orchestrated that there would be hell to pay if any of them crossed the diagnostician's path. Unfortunately, Lisa lost that battle at around lunch time when House barged into her office looking for Wilson who had mysteriously disappeared from the hospital grounds.

"I appear to have misplaced my best friend. Have you seen him?"

Doing her best to fain confusion at this comment, the dean of medicine shook her head while attempting to continue to do paper work without interruption. House had noted this right away and made it clear as he limped over to the desk.

"By the way your so brilliantly trying not to look me in the eye I'd say your lying."

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly my point. If you really hadn't seen Wilson you would have kicked me out the minute I walked through the door but since I'm still here…"

That's when Cuddy folded while putting her work to the side and meeting her employee's gaze with a sigh. She had hoped this conversation could have waited but now, there was no other choice.

"He felt bad about last night."

"Why because he made you drive home?"

"No…about how he acted in front of your father."

Hearing this caused a small smile to spread out across House's face as he now understand perfectly and spoke in a slow, calm tone.

"I don't blame him for that. Actually, it was to be expected."

"What do you mean?"

"This is one part of my life, my past that Wilson didn't know about and now he thinks he has to control it, understand it in a way he never could."

"He's your friend."

"So are you, and yet you've been distant throughout this entire process which is good. Its normal for you to keep your distance behind your title as Dean of Medicine which means you can't get involved in the personal lives of your employees."

_Which is not from lack of trying_

Cuddy smiled to herself as this thought ran through her head. If only House had known…

"Have you tried the cafeteria?"

"Yes, and it was empty except for some idiot patient who was trying to score a date with one of the nurses by showing off his scars. (Pause) If I thought that worked I would have tried it years ago and then sued him for the rights."

"Well, besides his office which I assume you've already checked, the last place Wilson would go to be alone is…"

"The roof."

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, Wilson paced back and forth across the cement covering the hospital's roof and reveled in the silence. If he had known what this place had to offer he would have come up here a long time ago. House had always used the roof to think and now it appeared he had passed the same routine down to his friend without even realizing it.

Unfortunately, just as the oncologist was about to make himself comfortable seated upon the ledge looking out among the bright lights of Princeton, the door opened to reveal an all too familiar man with a limp making his way outside.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"I came here to be alone."

"Yeah, well I guess that plan back fired didn't it?….We need to talk."


	30. Up on the roof

**It was several minutes before either of them spoke. Wilson was still irritated at the older man for interrupting his peaceful night on the roof and House was just if not more annoyed at Wilson for behaving like an adolescent idiot at dinner the other night.**

**Instead of making a scene, the diagnostician had a seat beside his friend on the ledge looking down upon the bright lights of the city and sighed to himself.**

"**Some night."**

"**Yeah and before that it was someday and before that it was some night…"**

**The oncologist was obviously in no mood to talk but this was important. **

"**When are you going to let this go?"**

"**Let what go?"**

"**This, this position you've put yourself in to be my protector. No one asked you to do that. I don't know, sometimes I think your so needy to be needed that you'd take any charity case that comes along which includes cripples with screwed up childhoods who were formerly addicted to pain killers."**

**This was said in a hushed voice but the message was heard loud and clear. **

**House looked at Wilson grateful that his best friend hadn't said anything as the wind temporarily interrupted their conversation. He could tell the oncologist wanted to clear the record but there would be time for that later. Now, it was House's turn. **

"…**I know your thinking if you had been there during the time of my break down that things would have been different…easier maybe but I've got news for you Jimmy, even if you had been there to witness the whole thing it would have been exactly the same only there would have been two docs losing their minds instead of one and I know Cuddy would have hated dealing with the paper work for that."**

"**We've talked about this before House."**

"**Then what the hell was last night all about? If your not still playing the role of Saint Jimmy then why the hell did you treat my father, a man you barely know I might add, like he was on trial?"**

**The next few words to be uttered from Wilson's lips were filled with anger, confusion and guilt as he got up from the ledge and started to pace.**

"**I don't know…Henry seemed like a perfectly respectable man, a man with honor, pride and dignity but…"**

"**(sigh) But, how could he walk away from his family without a second thought?"**

**Hearing this sent chills up Wilson's spine as once again it appeared as though House had read his mind. **

"**Yes, and there you were acting as if nothing had changed. Jesus, House the man comes back into your life after abandoning you with some imposter and last night you acted like none of that mattered, as if you and Henry had patched things up long ago."**

"**Because we have."**

**Wilson shot House a condescending look. The oncologist couldn't believe what he had just heard but, that was before he had a chance to see the look covering the older doctor's face which told him everything.**

"**Jimmy, if you think I've forgotten how crappy my childhood was your dead wrong. I could probably count all the good times I had back then on one hand but, (sigh) I had a chance to talk to Henry about everything that had gone wrong during those years and now that all of it is in the past I need to focus on what went right."**

"**Getting your father back."**

"**You catch on fast but, that still doesn't mean your off the hook."**

"**I knew that was too easy."**

**As he let his thoughts wander, Wilson started to pace once again which did not go unnoticed by House who could only smirk at the irony of the whole thing. **

"**I was an ass."**

"**Well, you learn from the master."**

"**Maybe, but I've been like that even before we were ever friends."**

"**Okay, sure and here I thought I was the master of evil."**

"**You are but that's not the point."**

**House had finally had enough of watching his friend and decided to join in while holding on to the cane for balance. After several moments of this action the two stopped in mid step and stared at each other daring either one to look away.**

"**I'm not leaving here until you answer the damn question."**

"**Tell that to your leg."**

**Gesturing over to the now quivering thigh muscle House knew he wouldn't be able to stand for much longer and started to turn around.**

"**I'll be over there by the ledge whenever you decide to get that stick out of your ass and admit what's going on."**

**As he watched his friend limp, defeated over to the ledge just a few feet away, Wilson knew what had to be done. He also understood that if House's leg hadn't been bothering him at that moment the diagnostician would have put up more of a fight.**

*****************************************************************

**Over by the ledge, House could see Wilson starring at him and tried to hold himself together while massaging the cramp out of his leg. It certainly had been some night and it certainly had been some time coming back to work. **

**Why the hell Wilson had been acting like such an ass was beyond House's comprehension. He had half a mind to smack some sense into the younger doctor while he still had the chance because brow beading him certainly wasn't working.**

**Thankfully, the smacking wouldn't be an issue because at that moment, Wilson walked over to the ledge and had a seat beside his friend on the make shift bench made out of stone.**

**At first, Wilson was going to ask about the pain but he knew that would just prove House's point about him being an enabler and he didn't want to deal with that right now. Unfortunately, the crippled physician had once again read his mind for the second time that night while shooting Wilson a knowing glare.**

"**4 or 5."**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind."**

**House obviously didn't want to talk about it either, which was odd for him but now, there were bigger things to deal with.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**That's okay Jimmy, the pain comes and goes. Especially, when I'm thinking about a certain dean of medicine with a great set of…"**

"**House."**

"**Running shoes, what did you think I was going to say?"**

**After this was said, House became serious and shrugged his shoulders while tapping his cane on the cement a few times to clear his head.**

"**I forgive you for letting your need to be needed overpower your better judgment and cause a very interesting evening. I just want to know one thing Wilson."**

"**Okay."**

"**You've always been the one chirping in my ear with the truth no matter how many times I've tried to deny that you may be right…is that what you were going for last night? As a way to see if your Jiminy cricket skills could work on the Senior House?"**

"**I suppose so."**

"**And?"**

"**He's definitely your father."**

**(What do you think? I know I haven't written a chapter in a while so, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story. It all dependes on what you guys want to see happen next! Wicket forever.)**


	31. Back in the habit

The next day at lunch, Cuddy had cornered House as he was leaving the cafeteria and from the smirk on his face, the dean of medicine could tell things were better in the land of good and evil.

"So, I take it you and Wilson made nice?"

"In a matter of speaking yes. Take just now, he paid for my lunch and that _never _happens, at least not recently."

Cuddy knew that in housian this meant that they had made up and House was happy about it.

"Good, I'm glad."

This being said Cuddy was about to turn down the hall when she was stopped by House grabbing her wrist. Turning around to face House who remained standing with a look of pure evil plastered over his face the Dean of medicine arched an eye brow.

"You know, I'm going to need that back eventually."

Ignoring this comment, House stepped closer to Cuddy and continued to stare deeply into her eyes which caused the Dean of Medicine to feel weak in the knees. She had known this man for years and hated the fact that he had the ability to intimidate her.

"You know Cuddy…there's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now and its never been the right time to say it. Here goes (sigh) Lisa Marie Cuddy, I think I'm in love with you.""

Hearing this sent chills up Cuddy spine as she could feel her face begin to turn red and her mouth go dry. In fact, the only thing she was able to utter in response to this was…

"I…um..…"

Before she could stop him, House leaned into kiss Cuddy on the lips but stopped just as they were about to touch and looked at her with a look of pure mischief covering his face while standing up to his full height.

"Your way too easy."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones who put out."

This being said, the crippled man of medicine limped down the hall leaving Cuddy watching from a far with a look that could kill, which was all part of the act.

Looking around to see that she was in fact alone and not being watched, the dean of medicine made her way over to the office and tried to stifle a laugh while having a seat behind the desk.

(I know it was a short chapter but I'm going some where with this, don't worry. Now that Wilson and House have made up I think it would be nice to explore House and Cuddy's friendship. What do you think? As always reviews are appreciated. Wicket Forever.)


	32. Is happiness a crime?

As the day wore on, House started to feel restless but thankfully he found a way out while his team were busy running tests on their most recent patient. Frankly, the diagnostician could have cared less about diagnosing the guy and wasn't shy in expressing that fact.

Limping his way over to the main entrance which would lead him to freedom House knew he was in trouble when the sound of high heels to linoleum filled his ears.

Thinking it was Cuddy, House turned around and was about to retort with the usual sarcastic remark when he found himself standing face to face with Doctor Mercedes who glared back annoyed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Well, I've never been a religious man but if I play my cards right I suppose I'll end up in…"

"House."

The tone of voice intrigued the older doctor as he arched an eye brow and crossed his arms while shooting his newest fellow a curious look.

"Results come back yet?"

"Yes and it was positive. You were right."

"Well, then start treatment."

Thinking this would be the end of the conversation, House limped through the door but not without Mercedes following him from behind. As they passed the barrier between warmth of the hospital and the cool evening air House stopped and sighed to himself out loud.

"Why are you still here?"

"Its quitting time, I'm going home."

"Judging from the fact that your not wearing a coat or holding your car keys I'd say your lying."

A sigh escaped her lips as Mercedes walked over to her superior and looked him square in the eyes while trying to hide the rears.

"How do you do it?"

"What? Be an ass? It comes from years of experience and a sorted past."

" How do you work in a hospital day in and day out, treat case after case, see lives be changed by the work that's been done here and still manage to look at these people as nothing more then puzzles?"

This question was shocking to House as he took a step back and steadied himself over the weight of his good leg. This woman was a mystery to him, she obviously had passion and intellect but something told him there was more to this then meets the eye.

_Just be honest with her. You've tried it the hard way before. This time, try showing a little compassion._

"Why do you ask?"

_Stop Deflecting_

"(sigh) If their seen as puzzles its easy to distance yourself from the harsh reality that seems to cover every inch of this place like a shadow. The reality that reminds us all that doctors are not super heroes and sooner or later a mistake will cost a patient their life and it will be on your hands."

Mercedes understood this statement and nodded her head in appreciation of the fact that she had not been shot down.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

This being said, the two went their separate ways as the evening turned into night and the clouds rolled in.

Several minutes later, House pulled into the driveway of apartment 221B and looked around at his surroundings. It was nice to see that Henry's car was still in the same spot it had been when Greg had left this morning the crippled man thought as he made way inside.

No sooner had he entered the small two room apartment when House was met by the sight of his biological father sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and watching a British Sitcom. Upon closer inspection, Greg could see that it was a program known as "Fawlty Towers."

"What's this show about?"

"You don't know? I'm surprised at you Greg. I would have figured a man of your advanced intellect would know all about British humor."

"I suppose I'll have to now, won't I?"

Having a seat next to Henry on the couch, House rested his leg upon the coffee table and settled in to watch the show while his father began to explain the basic plot line.

An hour later after they had watched two episodes from start to finish both House and Henry couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of what they had just seen.

"That was great."

"Yes, it's a big hit back in England. One of the top rated shows. The problem is there were only twelve episodes made."

"Huh, too bad."

The tone in his son's voice indicated to Henry that something was weighing heavily upon the younger man's mind.

"So, how was work today?"

"Fine, boring actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, its seems like no matter how many years I've been away from that place things never change. I get cases every week, my team always look to me for the answer, I have enough paper piling up on my desk to start a parade which I'm never going to get to if I can help it and on top of that…"

Henry was quick to tune in on his son's thought as he surpassed a sigh and leaned into the soft comfort of the couch while nodding his head in recognition.

"You're a formerly addicted, crippled, world renowned diagnostician who after a break down decided to retire for six years, reunited with his biological father, came back to work and is now searching for happiness anywhere he can find it."

"(sigh) Is that a crime?"

"I don't believe so but, if it is they'll have to arrest me along with you."

_Why is that comforting to me? I don't know, maybe you've finally lost it all together but then again…been there done that._


	33. Friends

Later that night, after Henry had gone to sleep and House was alone in the living room he found himself beginning to feel at peace with the way things were currently in his life and dare I say it, happy? Perhaps it was a little to soon to tell but this emotion definitely appeared to be a constant in the diagnostician's subconscious recently and there was nothing he could do but go along for the ride. Yes, the great Gregory House had become soft in his own way which didn't bother him at all.

Sitting at the piano while thinking over some of the changes in his life brought a single tear to his eye which House immediately wiped away and examined for a moment while sighing to himself a loud.

"Look who gets to be the girl."

As this was said a smirk covered House's lips as his mind started to drift over to thoughts of Cuddy. The dean of medicine was a paradox. A woman of considerable passion and strength she had the ability to level him with her eyes whenever they came together. Their relationship was a mix of hatred and attraction, admiration and envy all of which was masked by an endless stream of bickering that was seen by outsiders as a possibility for something more going on underneath the surface.

In truth, there _was_ something more going on then just the usual boss and employee relationship going on between the dean of medicine and head of diagnostics. There was a friendship which began when they were in college and grew in ways that neither one expected.

In fact, House realized then that Wilson and Cuddy had been the only two people besides his mother that had remained constant in his life no matter how many times he had manipulated them or maligned their character.

_What made them put up with all of that?…They didn't always _

That was true. More often then not, Wilson and Cuddy acted more like House's parents then his friends which had never been intentional but couldn't be helped.

"Damn. I really made a mess of things."

House knew that now was the time to correct the situation but, how? If he had any chance of rekindling his friendship with Cuddy by establishing a relationship that wasn't made up of sexual tension and lust then he had to act fast.

This in mind, the diagnostician picked up the phone and began dialing an all too familiar number.

*************************************************************

Cuddy had been asleep for nearly half an hour when she was brought back to reality by the sound of the ringing telephone which was set on the night stand beside the bed.

Checking the caller id, the dean of medicine mentally prepared herself for the conversation to come while picking the cordless up from where it had been resting peacefully and greeted her gentlemen caller with a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Since when have you been a night owl?"

This comment brought a smirk to Lisa's lips as she sat up and decided to play along.

"Practically since med school, don't you remember?"

"How could I forget. It came with the territory back then…funny how some things never change."

There was an air in House's voice that Cuddy had never noticed before. She could tell there was something weighing heavy on his mind but Lisa hoped Greg wouldn't shy away from her like he had so many times before.

"Look, as much as I love these after hours chats if there's something you want to say, say it other wise I'm hanging up the phone."

"I appreciate your fort right approach I'm going to level with you…(sigh) I think we should be friends."

"We…_are_ friends. House are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Lisa…"

The use of her name made Cuddy nervous. She had only heard House use it on a few occasions and both of which were when they were still in college.

"I've just got something on my mind and I need you to listen to me."

The absence of sarcasm and wit was the clincher, there was something going on and Cuddy wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it. Maybe it was time to accept that things would never be the same between them, maybe it was time to just admit that things would always be awkward.

"When was the last time we went out together?"

"On a date? That's an easy one…_never_. Our entire relationship has been based on…"

"Sexual tension, enabling and insults I know but, what if we started the whole thing over?"

There was a pause as Cuddy thought about this for a moment. The idea of a fresh start with House was appealing but she had reservations regarding getting too close. After all, the man had been through enough over the past year without worrying how he was coming across to her.

"Cuddy? Yoo-hoo earth to Cuddles. Do we have a bad connection?"

A smile spread across her face as the dean of medicine closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"No, your coming in loud and clear."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"huh, that's new. When I was planning this out in my head I was sure you'd have called me a jerk and hung up the phone by now."

This comment surprised Cuddy and she was not shy in making her curiosity be known.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this whole thing is ridiculous. How can I ask you to just _pretend _and act as if the last twelve years were all a dream when they were nothing but a nightmare?"

"Is that what you were asking? From what I heard you say, it sounded like we were putting the past behind us and moving on as friends not necessarily pretending it never happened."

When House didn't respond Cuddy assumed he had hung up which wouldn't have surprised her. However, within minutes a sigh was heard and the emotionally wounded man's voice took on a rather somber tone.

"Go on."

"No one forgets what happens in life, the trick is learning to see things in a better light."

"You know I'm not an optimist."

"Would you like to be?"

Hearing this sent chills up House's spine as he began to mull the question over in his mind. During all of the recent changes in his life, he had started to regain a little bit of hope and belief in not only himself but the world as well but what if in the long run it didn't work out?

_What have you got to lose?_

For once House's subconscious was making sense and he couldn't deny it even if he tried.

"Where do we start?"

(So, what do you think? I honestly don't know how many more chapters are left to write but that all depends on what _you_ the reader wants to see happen. As always thank you all for your reviews and happy 4th of July! Sincerely, Wicketforever.)


End file.
